THE SOMETHING
by Freak Apple
Summary: The Animorphs rediscover something they thought they left behind in the past. Wayyy behind. COMPLETE!! Ladies and goobermen, Freak Apple has FINISHED her 1st fic! I added a Reviewer's Response chapter, Thanks you guys! **hops around in glee** Whoopeeeee!
1. HOLY CRAP, THEYRE AFTER MARCOOO! AND CAS...

Disclaimer: MUAHAHHAHA! I OWN THE ANIMORPHS! No, no I'm just kidding. Please don't sue me, I have only 6 pennies.  
  
Note: Yeah, this is my very first fanfic. Please have mercy. And REVIEW. I need some advice. And, um, I like Hawaiin Punch (  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The SOMETHING  
  
Rachel -  
  
My name is Rachel. Blah blah blah, you know the deal. Yeerks bad. We fight them. If you wanted more, sorry. I'm a busy girl.  
  
"Jeez, Cassie, it's a BATHING SUIT! It's not like its lined with spikes or anything!" Cassie and I were shopping. Well, I was shopping. All of us Animorphs decided we needed a day off , were we wouldn't do anything Yeerk- related. We were going to have a barbecue at the beach next Saturday. Today being Sunday, it was our last day of the weekend to shop. Cassie was looking horrified at the thought of her wearing anything that showed leg. Its not like she has ugly legs. I knew what her problem was.  
  
"Jake's eyes will drop from their sockets when he see you in this." I held up the dark blue bikini.  
  
"I don't know." she said, biting her lower lip. "Are you sure-"  
  
"Of course I'm sure!" I said. I grabbed Cassie and shoved her into a fitting room. Then I threw the bathing suit over the door and planted my feet firmly in front of it.  
  
"I'm not letting you out until you wear it!" I called. I heard Cassie grumble.  
  
"Shopping with Cassie again, I see." A voice said. It was Rina, a girl from school. Also a known controller. We had seen her wander in and out a few Yeerk Pool entrances before.  
  
"Umm yeah." I answered nervously. It's kinda hard talking to friends, knowing there a slave in their own mind.  
  
"Hey Cassie, did Feingold give us any homework? I was sick." Rina called into the fitting room.  
  
"No. Marco wasted time by doing Chapman impressions. I think Feingold thought they were amusing too." Cassie said. Rina laughed.  
  
"You know, The Sharing is having a comedy club built were the old Greenway building used to be. Tuesday is opening night. Marco should come." Rina said. The fake smile plastered on my face flickered. The Sharing was basically a bunch of Controllers trying to get more humans infested.  
  
"Yeah. We'll tell him" I said pleasantly. It was hard to not stare at her forehead. "Although I don't know why. Marco's as funny as wet sock."  
  
Rina laughed. "We need all the help we could get. Get some of your other friends to come too. Oh and Marco's dad is some big computer engineer right? Get him to come too. Computers must get boring sometimes." So that's what they want. They want Marco's dad. We'll see about that Yeerk.  
  
"Well, I gotta bounce, I'll see you guys." She sauntered away.  
  
"Rachel?" Cassie said from inside the fitting room.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"We have to go tell Jake. Now. They're after Marco's dad."  
  
"Okay." I stepped aside to let her out, but then I quickly blocked the door again.  
  
"What the- hey!" Cassie exclaimed.  
  
"NOT UNTIL I SEE YOU IN THAT SUIT!" I demanded.  
  
"Jeez."  
  
  
  
Okey Smokey, That's Chappie One! Review please. The Reviews:0 is freaking me out. It makes me feel unwanted, unworthy of reviews. Bad reviews are good too! Give me anything. Pleeeeeeaaaaase. 


	2. THE ANIMORPHS PLAN AND STUFF WHOOPDEEDOO...

DISCLAIMER: The Animorphs belong to some googly human named K.A. Applegate. But when I take over the world, they will belong to ME! MUAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh yeah and Chris Rock is in this chapter. Why? Because he's the only famous comedian I can think of. Sorry. I don't own him either.  
  
Note: Okay, I got no reviews, but hey I just wrote and published the first chapter an hour ago. Hey give me a break, it was a snow day today! I was bored. Really.I have a life..really I do..  
  
2nd Note: Hey I did get a review! Thanks! I don't know why it doesn't show up on the thing though. Oh well. Apparently the idea of Rachel and Cassie shopping for a bikini to impress Jake was cliché. Sorry. Again, I'm new at this. I've only read 2 fics.  
  
  
  
Cassie-  
  
It had taken 5 minutes for Rachel to let me out. In case you're wondering, I bought the bathing suit. Oh well, I can always wear a T-shirt over it. Anyway, I was an osprey at the moment, searching for Jake and Marco. Rachel was looking for Ax and Tobias. We were going to call a meeting in Tobias's meadow. My parents were home, so we couldn't hold it at the Wildlife Rehabilitation Clinic, a.k.a my barn.  
  
Marco? Cassie? a cautious voice filled my head.  
  
Tobias?! You scared me! It's Cassie. Rachel's looking for you, we have some news. Get the others if you can. I flew a little higher. Red tailed hawks and ospreys don't exactly circle in mid air and have conversations.  
  
Jake has some news for us too. He's already at the meadow with Marco. he informed me.  
  
Oh. Well, my work is done then. Let's go I wheeled around and followed Tobias to his meadow, at a distance.  
  
I was last to show up. Ax saw us arrive.  
  
Hello Cassie.  
  
Hi Ax  
  
"Ok guys, pay attention we have a few problems." Jake ordered  
  
"What no hello for Cassie?" Marco asked innocently. "No, 'welcome my love, I have missed you'? Not even a little kiss? You're not going to grab her and sweep her off her feet and - " He was interrupted by Rachel throwing a dirt clod at his head. "Hey!" Marco got up to shake the dirt out of his head. Then he sat back down on the log next to Rachel. She raised her hand and daintily shoved Marco off the log. "Owwww"  
  
"Ok, if you guys are done horsing around, can we act like adults?" Jake said, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Hey, she threw the dirt clod at ME." Marco whined.  
  
Actually, I don't think it was a dirt clod. Tobias said, with a hint of a snicker in his voice There was a rat living in that log a month ago. One day I found it dead and I just left it.it started to kinda get petrified and crusty and.  
  
"GROSS!" Marco and Rachel exclaimed. Rachel started to wipe her hands on her pants vigorously. Marco was shaking his head rapidly.  
  
"Jeez, Rachel you put dead rat bits in my hair!"  
  
"You call that furry alien living on your head HAIR?"  
  
Rachel, I do not believe that an alien would be able to inhabit- Ax started.  
  
"YOU GUYS PAY ATTENTION!!" Jake yelled. Everyone fell silent. "Ok. Cassie. Rachel said you guys had news. Go."  
  
I cleared my throat and told them about Rina and how she wanted Marco and his dad to come to the The Sharing's comedy club. Marco's eyes narrowed.  
  
"They're NOT getting my Dad." Marco said fiercely.  
  
"No they won't" I assured him. I reached out and touched his shoulder. His face suddenly changed. He smirked.  
  
"Shh, we don't want Jake to find out.about US." He whispered loudly. I pulled my hand away, feeling my face turn get hot. Jake looked away, redder than Tobias's tail.  
  
"Marco, you dork." Rachel said. He grinned. I saw behind his grin. I knew he was hurting inside, worried about his father. Marco already lost his mother to the yeerks. But he said it was his mother who told him it was better to laugh than cry. If he wanted to laugh, that was fine with me.  
  
"Ok, well I was going to say the same thing. About the controllers opening the comedy club." Jake said, still blushing a little. "Only I have one more thing to add. On opening night they are having Chris Rock guest star."  
  
Marco's mouth dropped open. "THE Chris Rock??" Rachel's eyes widened. "Jeez, half our school idolizes that clown."  
  
Who is this Chris Rock? Do clowns often reach high popularity among humans? Ax wondered.  
  
"He's not a clown. He's a comedian. He makes adults laugh." I explained.  
  
Like Marco?  
  
"NOT like Marco." Rachel said sweetly.  
  
Nevertheless, I don't understand the relevance of Chris Rock to the gravity of our mission. Ax said.  
  
"Chris Rock is famous. People are going to be coming from all over the county just to see him. More people equal more controllers." Jake pointed out.  
  
So we must stop this human from drawing others to the club. Ax said.  
  
"Right." Rachel sat up. "So what do we do, bomb the place?"  
  
"What do we do, bomb the place?" Marco mocked in a high shrilly voice. Then he realized his mistake and cringed. Rachel threw another dirt clod at him.  
  
Did I mention the rat had babies? Tobias added helpfully.  
  
"OK, you guys, listen up. We have to decide what to do." Jake said tiredly.  
  
"Should we check it out? Like tonight or tomorrow night maybe?" I suggested.  
  
"Yeah, but not tomorrow. My dad wants us to watch football together and Monday is his only day off in a while." Jake said.  
  
"So tonight?" Marco's face fell. "I just love these rushed, last minute missions."  
  
"Relax, you baby." Rachel said.  
  
"Ok we meet at here in 2 hours. Clear things up with the parentals." Jake ordered,  
  
Me an Ax can check it out in advance Tobias suggested. You know, scout around. We won't go in.  
  
Jake nodded. "Be careful." He said sternly.  
  
"Yeah." Rachel added. "Aww, Xena worried about her Bird B - " Marco started to tease, but a dirt clod flew straight at his face. I shook my head.  
  
"Wow, Marco, don't you ever learn?"  
  
  
  
Ok that's Ch. 2! Hm, this chapter is longer than the first one, but it only took me about 25 minutes to write. I'm strange. Strange meeeeee, yeeeee haaaaaaaah! Hey I like that. Yeee-hah. Im gonna get someone to say that in the next chapter.ok read n review, guys! 


	3. UH OH, THAT WASNT PART OF THE PLAN I GUE...

DISCLAIMER: Are these really necessary? You all know I don't own the Animorphs and Chris Rock, right? A certain Mrs. Applegate owns Animorphs. I have no idea who own Chris Rock. I suppose he owns himself.  
  
And a note: Umm, I dunno what to say. Forget it. On with the show!  
  
  
  
Tobias -  
  
Ax, get outta the dumpster. We don't have time. I said. Ax was a seagull. Seagulls are the riff raff of the bird world. If birds were humans, seagulls would be the homeless drug dealers or something. They are evil little buggers. If you see one do me a favor and throw something at it.  
  
Anyway, Ax pulled his head out of the Doritos bag and flew towards the Greenway building, soon to be home to the Sharing's comedy club.  
  
We hovered over the roof.  
  
Tobias, there is nothing remarkable about this building. Ax pointed out. He was right. Nothing was going on.  
  
Lets go closer. See whats inside. I dove down.  
  
Tobias, Prince Jake forbid us to -   
  
We're not going in. we're just looking. And listening I said. Ax seemed reluctant, but he followed me. I flew past a window. Three men were inside the one large room of the building, two of whom had Dracon weapons concealed in their blazers. I recognized one of the men.  
  
Visser Three! Ax hissed, full of hatred. It was Visser Three in his human morph.  
  
Yeah. I strained to hear what they were saying.  
  
".new filters?" Visser Three asked.  
  
"Yes. We have installed the new filters, Visser. Only humans and yeerks will be allowed to enter. Any non-human or non-yeerk organisms will be paralyzed instantly. We can later gather all the paralyzed organisms and test them to see if they are andalites."  
  
Crap. Tobias grumbled. But it's only around entrances right? Gleet Biofilters will only be at the door or windows. We could like drill a hole in a wall somewhere.  
  
Yes. Standard Gleet BioFilters would only cover the entrance space -  
  
"We have modified the Andalite Biofilters, Visser," the second man piped in. "They will now cover the entire room. Every square inch of the building will be tracked by the BioFilter."  
  
I cursed, That means we have to come in as HUMAN!?  
  
Ax looked at me. This is rather unfortunate.  
  
We flew away to tell the others. They were already assembling at my meadow. And they were not pleased.  
  
"We have to go as HUMAN!?!?!?!" Marco shrieked. "Human? In a yeerk infested, controller factory? Uh-uh. That's a big N-O."  
  
"Why don't we just blow the whole thing up? Ax can whip up a bomb and end this all real fast." Rachel said. "And there wont be anyone there. It's nighttime and the club hasn't even opened yet." She added, with a sidelong glance at Cassie.  
  
"Actually, Tom told me it's opening in about 15 minutes." Jake said. Jake's brother Tom was a controller. "Only for intermediate and full members of the Sharing though. People who just joined the Sharing will go over tonight to fix the place up for Tuesday. Then I guess they're gonna grab them all and force yeerks in their heads."  
  
That's why Visser Three is there. Tobias said. They're probably going to do a big infestation tonight.  
  
"Well that's just GRAND." Marco moaned. "My dad has his heart set on going Tuesday. He basically told me he'd eat pavement just to see Chris Rock."  
  
Prince Jake, Ax said. I do not think Visser Three would come all the way from his Blade ship just to oversee a mass infestation.   
  
"Yeah" Cassie agreed. "People get infested and stuff all the time supposedly. Why is this so important that Visser Three comes down?"  
  
"And the controllers are armed. Not with guns, with Dracon beams." Rachel pointed out. "That's a little risky if you ask me."  
  
Jake looked troubled. "Ok, but we can't check this place out unless we go as human. That's way too risky, going to a controller convention as humans." He paused, deep in thought. "Wait, Ax, do you think you can disable the filter from the inside without them knowing? I mean, will it alarm or anything if you disable it?"  
  
Of course. Ax said haughtily. All I would need to do is locate the generator and rewire the bio-transponding mechanism by instituting-  
  
"Okay that's good." Jake said.  
  
Wait. I said. I don't think Ax should go in alone around so many humans and FOOD. He still acts kind of weird. And I don't think any of us should risk going as human.  
  
Ax looked a bit insulted.  
  
Sorry Ax-man. But it's true.  
  
"Yeah, but what else can we do?" Rachel asked.  
  
Marco clicked. "Hey, you said the biofilter allows yeerks too!" he realized.  
  
One by one we turned to look at Cassie. She acquired a yeerk on an earlier mission, while the rest of us were sick from yamphut disease.  
  
Are you suggesting I become a controller?! Ax demanded.  
  
"Well, it's only going to be Cassie." Rachel said.  
  
Cassie looked at Ax. "I'll do it only if you want to."  
  
Ax seemed shocked at the thought of even suggesting he let a yeerk in his head, even if it was Cassie. But I guess his built-in Andalite loyalty got the best of him.  
  
I give you permission to enter my head. Ax nodded.  
  
"Ok. So we better do this as soon as we can. Cassie, you infest Ax and go in the club and try to dismantle the biofilter. The rest of us will wait outside, within thought speak range. Tell us when its disabled."  
  
Marco raised his hand in a mock salute. "Yes MA'AM!"  
  
Jake punched his arm playfully.  
  
"Okay, but then what?" Cassie asked.  
  
"Then we wreak some havoc!" Jake winked. "Being careful not to hurt people of course."  
  
"Oh YEAH!" Rachel whooped. "Yeeee-hah!" (Note: told u I was gonna get someone to say it). Hey Rachel. I think you forgot something. I said to her in private thought speak. She grinned widely at me.  
  
"Let's do it!"  
  
"Nooo! I thought for once, she forgot to jinx us!" Marco grumbled.  
  
  
  
  
  
Yeee-hah!, Chapter 3 is done! I promise, next chapter wont be so boring. Thers gonna be some action! I just gotta think up some weird twist of events that's all. Like why Visser Three is really there. Oh well, Read n Review. I'm gonna go do a jig at a hootnanny. Oh hey did you guys see the Michael Jackson thing? Sheesh, what a freak. 


	4. WHAT COMES BEFORE PART B? PARTAYYYY! heh...

DISCLAIMER: **walks up to K.A. Applegate and offers her 6 pennies** Can I own Animorphs please? K.A: No you imbecile. (There you have it. I don't own Animorphs.)  
  
NOTE: Ok, this is somewhat unrelated. But you know what the freakiest name in the Animorphs was? Quafijinivon the Arn. LOLOLOLOL. Oh yeah, and hey, I'm actually getting good reviews! Awesome. I knew the voices in my head were good for something!  
  
  
  
Ax-  
  
"Do I look groovy? Oovy? Oov." I asked. Rachel had given me clothing suitable for going to a club. On my television a response to someone who was wearing suitable clothing was "groovy".  
  
"Um, Ax? Have you been watching the Brady Bunch?" Marco asked.  
  
"Actually, I think he looks really nice." Cassie commented,  
  
Yeah good job Rach. Tobias said. Rachel beamed.  
  
"Okay I think we better get started." Jake said. "Cassie?"  
  
Cassie nodded and began to morph a yeerk. The first thing to change was her head. It got completely sucked into her neck.  
  
"Ohhhh, THAT'S nice." Rachel grimaced.  
  
"Headless Cassie! I'm gonna have nightmares about that for a while." Marco said.  
  
Next were Cassie's arms. I always admired how she was able to control her morphing. She is a natural. An estreen. Then her legs shriveled into her body.  
  
Someone grab me, I'm gonna fall! she called. Jake stepped forward and Cassie-yeerk collapsed into his arms. She continued to shrink until she was completely yeerk, resting in Jake's palm.  
  
Alrighty, I'm done. she informed us. Jake looked at Ax.  
  
"You ready, dude?"  
  
I hesitated. "Yes." Jake held Cassie up to my ear. Yeerk instinct told her to slither in, while secreting the natural pain killer so it would be less uncomfortable as she entered my head. I felt her and had the extreme urge to pull her out and stomp on her with my big clunky human feet. "It's only Cassie. NOT a yeerk." I reassured myself. I suddenly lost control of my body. I collapsed.  
  
Aaaah! I yelled in my own head.  
  
Aaahh! Cassie yelled, also in my head.  
  
"What happened? Cassie? Ax?" Rachel and Jake lifted my body off the ground.  
  
"Sorry you guys." Cassie said through my mouth. "I forgot how to control and stuff for a second."  
  
Cassie? I trust you, but will you try your best not to- I started  
  
I won't touch your memories, Ax. Cassie promised. I cant do anything about what you think about right now though.  
  
It's ok.  
  
"You guys ready? There's a Sailor Moon marathon on the cartoon network tonight at 9." Marco whined.  
  
You watch SAILOR MOON!? Tobias asked.  
  
"So? I bet you watch Brady Bunch with Ax." Marco shot back.  
  
"At least the Brady Bunch doesn't have skinny airheads twirling around in pink tutus and whirling around pink ribbons." Rachel shot back, defending Tobias.  
  
"For your information, they show leg. And not just leg, when they are transforming their clothes completely - "  
  
"Nah, Marco watches it cause he likes the tutus." Jake joked.  
  
"Um, people? Two hours. We don't know how long this will take." Cassie said, using my mouthparts.  
  
I was alone in my head, watching my friends. Even though I trusted Cassie, I was feeling uncomfortable.  
  
Cassie? Would you mind if -   
  
Of course Ax. Here. She withdrew her control.  
  
"Cassie has allowed me to control my body." I announced.  
  
"Ok. Everyone, morph." Jake said.  
  
"Let's do it!" Rachel said.  
  
"Twice in one day." Marco moaned. "We are so screwed."  
  
We took off. I walked to the club, with Cassie giving me instructions in my head.  
  
Ax, NO STOP! Green light means the cars are going. Cassie said. Yeah wait til it turns red.  
  
I waited. Human thinking always confused me.. Why build a road in front of where people want to walk? Thinking ahead is not a human virtue, apparently.  
  
Hey. I heard that. Cassie said.  
  
Sorry. The light turned red. I walked across the street. The club door was being held open by a large man with a small metal rod stuck through his eyelid.  
  
Cassie! This man has been injured! I gasped in my head.  
  
It's ok Ax. It's just an eyebrow piercing.  
  
Why do you humans do this? I wondered. Impaling the skin above your sensitive eyes.  
  
Hey, I don't do it. Only the weirder humans. Cassie said defensively.  
  
"Are you in the Sharing?" the man asked gruffly.  
  
"I am thinking of joining." I answered. He nodded and let me in.  
  
I stared. The room was crowded with people. Flashing colored light darted across the walls. Tables lined the dance floor and a stage was set up near the back. People were shaking their bodies in unfamiliar motions. I believe humans call it dancing. Horrid "music" was blaring from two primitive audio devices each taller than I was.  
  
Ax, what are you DOING!? Cassie asked, laughing.  
  
"I am dancing. Inggg." I told her. I was trying to move my body in similar motions.  
  
Um, Ax? Are you dancing? It was Tobias. I'm looking in a window and I see Ax wiggling like he has an itch he cant reach.  
  
WHAT? Lemme see lemme see! Marco yelled.  
  
Oh my god! Cassie stop him!! Rachel cried.  
  
Cassie! Your there to stop Ax from doing these things! Jake said.  
  
I do not understand. Everyone else is doing it. I wondered.  
  
Yeah but your supposed to move to the music Ax. Trembling uncontrollably is not dancing. Cassie informed me.  
  
Ah. This is difficult. Perhaps I can consume some food before disabling the filter? I suggested hopefully.  
  
Ax we don't have time. Cassie said.  
  
Just one chip. I assured her. I walked to the buffet table, imitating a "cool" human.  
  
Cassie, why is Ax walking like a stiff legged drunk? Jake demanded.  
  
This is sad. Like watching my mom trying to "get down and boogie" Rachel said.  
  
I tasted one chip. Wonderful. I took another. And another.  
  
Cassie! Stop him! Jake ordered.  
  
Once you pop, you can't stop. Marco laughed. Ow. I assumed Rachel caused him some bodily pain.  
  
Ax, I think I better take over. Cassie said. I felt her take control of my body.  
  
She walked around, trying to look like everyone else.  
  
Cassie, you may look suspicious because you are not partaking in the activities of the other humans. I warned.  
  
Ok, ok fine. she said exasperated. She began to mimic the others, except it she seemed to do it smoother than I did.  
  
Hey. That's actually not bad...Tobias said.  
  
Yeah.I think Cassie is doing it! Marco crowed.  
  
Ok, That's it. Jake, you are taking Cassie dancing. Rachel ordered.  
  
What? Jake said in a shocked voice.  
  
Cassie? I believe I found it. I said. I looked at a particular odd shaped counter. Cassie lifted the table cloth. Underneath was a strange looking device, no doubt the generator.  
  
Ok Ax, take over. she told me. You guys, we're disabling it now. Get ready. I'll give you the signal.  
  
I bent over and looked at the various colored wires. I took the green and red one and ripped them out. Done.  
  
What? Jeez, I could have done that. Cassie exclaimed.  
  
Yes. The yeerks are not very complex when it comes to construction. I told her.  
  
"Hey you, what are you doing, kid?" It was the large man from the door. His eyes flashed.  
  
"Andalite!" he hissed.  
  
You guys? NOW WOULD BE A GOOD TIME! Cassie yelled.  
  
HREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRHHHHHH!  
  
All hell broke loose.  
  
An elephant, Rachel, busted down an entire section of wall. She was followed by a gorilla, a hawk, and a rhino.  
  
"Oh my god!" a girl screamed.  
  
"Jesus Christ!" a man yelled.  
  
"Hail Mary full of grace the Lord is - " a lady was praying.  
  
Umm, who here is feeling a little guilty? Tobias asked as he scraped his talons against the large man's head.  
  
"AHHHH!" the controller screamed.  
  
AHHHHHH! Tobias echoed. His talon had gotten stuck in the controller's eyebrow piercing. HELP! The controller was thrashing wildly. I jumped up to free him but -  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" the controller screeched The silver rod was ripped from his face.  
  
Oh, that's gonna hurt in the morning. Marco commented as he pulled down the large black audio devices. They sparked on the floor.  
  
Guys? GUYS! Look at this! Rachel yelled. Her large elephant foot had stomped through a part of the floor that was apparently hollowed out.  
  
It's a tunnel! Jake observed, as he throttled the tables and tore up the Sharing banners.  
  
Ax, go look. Cassie said. I ran to the hole Rachel had made, trying to avoid Marco as he punched holes into the stage.  
  
It appears to lead east ward. I said. There were 3 steps leading downward, and then a concrete pathway that seemed to go on forever.  
  
"ANDALITES!" It was the large man. He was clutching his eye with a large beefy hand. In the other hand he held a Dracon beam, aimed directly at my head.  
  
BAM! Rachel walked up and slammed the controller in the head with her trunk. The Dracon beam went skittering across the floor.  
  
You guys okay? she asked.  
  
"We're fine. We really have to go NOW!" Cassie yelled, taking control.  
  
Why? This is fun! She said. She stomped around a few more times.  
  
"Rachel, me and Ax only have 15 minutes left in morph! Ax has less!!" she screamed.  
  
Oh.  
  
TZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!  
  
Move out, guys! They've got more Dracon beams!! Jake roared.  
  
AHHHH! Marco cried out. His left arm was reduced to a smoking stump.  
  
MOVE MOVE MOVE! Rachel grab Ax and Cassie! Jake commanded. Rachel wrapped her trunk around my waist and rumbled off. TSSEEEEEEEERRRR!  
  
Tobias! Rachel trumpeted. Tobias fell to the floor, one talon missing.  
  
Rachel go NOW! Jake yelled. Marco was on his back..  
  
Rachel lowered her trunk to Tobias. Is he ok!?! she demanded.  
  
"He's breathing Rach." Cassie said and she picked him up with my strong human arms. Then we sped off into the forest.  
  
What the-owwww! Tobias came to.  
  
You ok? Rachel asked concerned.  
  
Yeah I'm fine. He averted his powerful gaze behind us. We're not being followed. Looks like the controllers are having trouble covering up our damage. I expect everyone in that club is going to be a controller by tomorrow.  
  
We cant just leave them! Cassie yelled.  
  
Cassie, there's nothing we could do. They've got too many weapons. Next time. Jake said.  
  
We reached our meadow. Tobias remorphed and his talon grew back. He took to the skies, making sure no one was around. He declared it safe and we all demorphed. Cassie and I made it with 3 minutes to spare.  
  
"There was this hole." Rachel said.  
  
Yes, I'm certain it leads to something important. The club was most likely just something to block the tunnel. I added.  
  
"Whatever it is, it's big." Jake said. "If they were willing to risk firing Dracon beams in front of a bunch of free humans."  
  
"I have to get home. My dad is gonna be pissed." Marco said worriedly. But then his smile brightened. "But hey I think we officially screwed up their comedy club. Chris Rock isn't gonna wanna perform in a smoldering, messed up shell of a building."  
  
"Ok, first thing tomorrow we meet at Cassie's barn. Before school. We need to talk." Jake said. My friends said their goodbyes and left me and Tobias.  
  
So, Ax-man, any idea what we're in for with that tunnel? he asked.  
  
I'm as clueless as you, my friend.  
  
  
  
Aaaah, that was loooong! But it was kinda fun to write. Oh and, sorry about saying Michael Jackson was a freak. I admit he is a good singer and songwriter. But jeez.he sleeps with kids. Read and review, la-dee-daaaaa! 


	5. MORE TALKING? GODDAMMIT, FREAK APPLE! I ...

DISCLAIMER: It's starting to suck, saying I own nothing at the beginning of every single chapter. It's making me depressed. **cries**. I WANT TO OWN SOMETHING! ANYTHING!! PLEAAAASE? Oh yeah, I now have 6 pennies and a NICKEL! I wonder if that's enough to buy the Animorphs?  
  
NOTE: It's rainin me-en. Allelujah it's rainin men! Woooo, gotta stay away from them Pixie Stix. I wish I was a can-opener like Toby (Kitchenmorphs Saga).  
  
  
  
  
  
Jake-  
  
BRREEEEET! BREEEEET! BREEEEEEET!  
  
The alarm was deafening. Hork-Bajir were flooding into the room, all armed with Dracon beams, aimed point blank at me an my friends. The alarm continued to pierce my eardrums.  
  
BREEEEEET! BREEEEEET! BREEEEEET!  
  
Suddenly, my Dad's face filled my view.  
  
"Jake? Jake? Your alarm is pissing off the neighborhood and I have no bloody clue how to shut it off!" he said.  
  
I jolted straight up. In my room with my dad. No Hork-Bajir. All a dream.  
  
"Jake!" he said, waving his hand in my face. "Hellooo? Your alarm is starting to wake the dead. Shut it off!"  
  
"Sorry, dad." I mumbled. I slammed my hand on the large, obvious button on my alarm clock.  
  
"Oh. That's how." My dad said sheepishly.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Why did you set it to go off at 5:30 in the morning?" he asked.  
  
"Oh, um, I have to go to Cassie's before school. I think I left something at her house." I lied.  
  
"Ohh, I see." He winked at me. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do, sport."  
  
"Noo, it's not like that!" I stammered.  
  
"If you say so, sport." He laughed and went back to his room.  
  
"Jeez." I groaned. I swung my legs off my bed and heaved myself up. I took a quick shower, threw on the first clothes my fingers touched in the closet, and stumbled down the stairs. It was still a little dark. My kitchen was quiet. I glanced at the clock. It was 6 AM. Way early.  
  
"I hate my life." I said to myself. My dog Homer lumbered in, his tail wagging like a windshield wiper. I filled his bowl with food and he gobbled it hungrily.  
  
"What I wouldn't give to be you right now..." I said jealously.  
  
I threw together a salami and peanut butter sandwich (Note: hehe. Yum!) and sat down at the table. I wondered if I did my homework the night before. Then I wondered who was going to win the football game I would be watching that night with my father and controller brother. Soon I could avoid it no longer. I had to think about what to do with the tunnel under the Comedy Club. I had two lives to take care of. This was insane! I had to worry about making my parents happy, going to college, AND the fate of the entire planet including 7 billion humans and countless species of animals that the yeerks would exterminate. I stared at the brightening sky. What? How did it get so light out? I looked at the kitchen clock. Seven AM.  
  
"Jeez, it's been an hour?" I had no idea I was thinking that long. I left half my sandwich on the table (Homer hopped up and grabbed it. He went out to the backyard, most likely to bury it or something). I grabbed my jacket and my books and left my house.. By the time I arrived at Cassie's barn it was 7:20. The others were already there, all looking sleepy-eyed and ticked off.  
  
"Jake. Did Gregor Mendel work with bacteria or genetics?" he asked. He was trying to scribble his homework. I realized I didn't do mine.  
  
"Shut up Marco. Let's get this over with." Rachel said snappily. She was sitting on a bale of hay leaning on the wall. She was rubbing her eyes constantly. Obviously the others had had as sleepless a night as I did.  
  
"Okay, whatever we do I have to be home by 7. There's no way I could weasel out of spending time with my dad this time." I said.  
  
"We could do it without you, maybe." Rachel suggested.  
  
"Do what? In case you haven't noticed, we don't exactly have a plan yet." Marco pointed out. Rachel glared.  
  
We can't go back to the club. Tobias said. They'll be waiting for us to come back. They know we know about the tunnel.  
  
We don't have to enter the tunnel through the club entrance. Ax said. We looked at him.  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
I saw the tunnel continue eastward from the club. At least 150 yards. Perhaps we can dig into the tunnel far from the entrance. I believe I can pinpoint were to dig.  
  
"Wait. Wasn't the entire tunnel lined with concrete? How do we dig through concrete?" Rachel asked.  
  
"No the roof was dirt." Cassie said.  
  
"Well what about the Gleet BioFilters? Who's to say they didn't install the thing in the tunnel and we could all get paralyzed as soon as we dig in."  
  
Ax looked at Rachel strangely. It would be highly unlikely the yeerks could afford such an energy expenditure to cover the entire length of the tunnel.  
  
"Oh."  
  
I looked at my cousin. This was definetly not like her. She seemed way to reluctant to go on a mission. Marco sensed it too.  
  
"Xena? Am I sensing some fear in your aura?" Marco squawked in a Miss Cleo fake-psychic voice.  
  
"Shut up, dorkle." Rachel warned through gritted teeth.  
  
"Rachel are you okay?" I asked. I looked at Cassie and Tobias. They were closest to her. Tobias was glaring fiercely at Rachel. I think he was speaking privately to her. Rachel looked indignant Suddenly FWAAPP!  
  
Yeerk! Ax glared at Rachel's head. He had his tailblade at Rachel's throat.  
  
"WHAT? NO!" she yelled. She fell off the bale of hay.  
  
"No Ax, she's not a controller. She has a different problem!" Cassie said.  
  
Yeah relax, Ax. She's not a controller. Tobias assured him.  
  
Then why is she acting strangely? Ax demanded.  
  
"Yeah, I'd like to know too." I said.  
  
"Xena has a weakness? Whoa." Marco grinned.  
  
Cassie gasped. "Oh my god, we're gonna be late for school!" She was right. I sighed. We had accomplished nothing.  
  
"Okay we cut last period and meet at Tobias's meadow." I said. "We really need to address this."  
  
They filed one by one out of the barn. I stopped Rachel. I wanted to ask her something in private.  
  
"So. What's up?" I asked casually. She had on her classic "Rachel" look. Glaring daggers at me.  
  
"If you MUST know, I'm not into digging as a mole." Rachel muttered, avoiding my eyes. I thought back to the whole oatmeal fiasco. We had planned to dig straight through the ground into the yeerk pool. It was a claustrophobe's idea of hell, with no air and dirt pressing up on all sides. Of all of us, she seemed most bothered by it. Extra mean to Marco and especially ticked off. I was angry at myself. How could I not have seen that? Leaders are supposed to know about their soldiers.  
  
"Oh. Well, you don't have to. It wasn't that deep anyway. Any of us could go mole and do it." I said.  
  
"Fine. But tell Marco and I'll have to kill you." A nervous, unRachel-like grin appeared on her face and she hurried to catch up to Cassie. Then she turned around  
  
"Um thanks." She said slowly.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Um, I don't know. Never mind. Remember, keep your mouth shut to Marco."  
  
I spent a little more than 5 nerve wracking hours at school. Occasionally I bumped into one of the others. We still try not to look like a group too much, so I usually just gave a smile and nod. Except for Marco, who everyone knew was my best friend.  
  
"Dude, what's Rachel's weakness!" Marco asked. He was practically bubbling with excitement.  
  
"I'm sworn to secrecy." I said, with a grin. I liked how I was torturing him.  
  
"Come ON! Please?" he begged.  
  
"Maybe when your older."  
  
In my math class I heard some kids talking about the Comedy Club. On the news eye witnesses reported a small collection of circus animals causing chaos at the club and destroying it. No one was hurt except a large man who had to get a few stitches above his eye. Efforts to rebuild it were underway, and no one was allowed to come within 20 feet of the site. No circus was reported to have been anywhere in the vicinity of the city since last summer. So far it was a mystery to everyone.  
  
At the second-to the last bell, I left the school. I headed to the meadow. The others turned up a couple minutes after.  
  
Hey Jake. I did an aerial sweep of the Greenway area. They got construction workers there, all with Dracon beams hidden in their tool belts. Tobias reported.  
  
"Yeah. No going to the club. We're going to have to dig into that tunnel." I said. "Ax you can find out where right?"  
  
I have already done so Prince Jake. But I am not sure as to the depth we must dig. It may have gotten lower from the club entrance.  
  
"Let's do it." Rachel said.  
  
"Jeez, can you just stop saying that?" Marco asked.  
  
"No, weenie boy." Rachel grinned and slapped his back playfully.  
  
"Owwww! Jake! That hurt!" he whined. I rolled my eyes.  
  
"Marco, she's a girl quit whining." Then I realized the fatal mistake I made. Rachel got up.  
  
"You want some of this?" she dared, pointing at herself.  
  
Excuse me, is it not frowned upon for those of the same blood line to court each other romantically? Ax asked. We fell silent for a couple seconds.  
  
"WHAT!?" Rachel and I yelled. The others held their sides and laughed.  
  
Where you not -   
  
Ax-man, she wasn't asking if he wanted her BODY. She was asking if he wanted to FIGHT. Tobias said, ending with a bark of laughter.  
  
Ah. I misunderstood. he said sheepishly.  
  
"Ok, I'm taking Ax's TV." Marco said.  
  
"Back to business." I said.  
  
"Well, we don't have to do this today. Chris Rock is not coming to town. I just checked a website." Cassie said, still giggling from Ax's comment. "He decided he'd rather go to New York.."  
  
"But we don't know how long it's gonna take to dig to the tunnel." Marco pointed out. It could take as long as the yeerk pool did."  
  
"Yeah. We start today. Ax, the spot you found, is it secluded?" I asked.  
  
Yes it is several feet into the forest. Although we should have a look- out just in case. he said.  
  
That would be me. Tobias fluffed his feathers.  
  
"Okay, we all go, but only two of us at a time morph mole. Marco and Cassie could go first." I ordered. It was Andalite nature to be claustrophobic. I would try to shelter Ax from this as well as Rachel.  
  
We tried to go to the spot unnoticed. Tobias, Ax, Marco, and Cassie flew. I didn't want to risk Ax's human morph being seen. And if someone did see us, I wanted them to see me and Rachel only, since both of us would remain human the entire time.  
  
Marco and Cassie morphed the moles, which was entertaining because Marco's butt morphed first and he ended up rocking on his mole-rump. Rachel pointed this out loudly.  
  
Then they dug. Tobias kept up some idle chit-chat as we waited. Not much to do but wait. After 30 minutes, two moles peeked out of the hole they made.  
  
Time? Marco asked tiredly.  
  
"30 minutes. " Rachel said, glancing at her watch.  
  
Did it feel a lot longer to you? Marco asked Cassie.  
  
Yep. Cassie said.  
  
"Did you hit it?" I asked.  
  
Yeah. I tried to look around, but you know. Mole eyes. Anyway, I saw an earthworm fall into the tunnel. Nothing happened. No one was there. Cassie informed us.  
  
No guards? Ax asked.  
  
None came. Marco said.  
  
"They must all be at the club entrance then." I said. "That's good. Hopefully we'll be unharrassed while exploring there. Tomorrow." I said.  
  
"So, what, do we leave this hole here?" Rachel pointed.  
  
"Umm. Ax, how do you keep your scoop from being uncovered?" I asked.  
  
I will handle it Prince Jake. he assured me.  
  
"Ok people rest up. Big day tomorrow."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yeah yeah I know this chapter sucked. Sorry, this was kinda rushed. Action next chapter, I promise! **crosses heart and hope to die** It sure seems like they spend a lot of time talking, doesn't it? Jeez, **talks to herself** what is WRONG with you?!?! I WANT SOME ACTION DAMMIT!!! 


	6. HIGHHO, HIGHHO, IT'S OFF TO WORK WE GO!

DISCLAIMER: Animorphs aint mine.Okay? YOU HAPPY NOW??? **sob**  
  
NOTE: Bad news guys, the voices in my head have left me. That's right, there gone. Looks like I'm gonna have to write this chapter on my own. I feel so empty. Let's see, who's POV is it gonna me. Did I go throught everyone already? No I haven't! How could I forget good ole Marky-O! Hehe, sounds like a cereal.  
  
2ND DISCLAIMER: I OWN MARKY-O's!! That's MY idea!!  
Marco -  
  
So here's what our lovely bunch of super heroes were doing at the moment. It was 8:45 AM on a Tuesday. Before you get all up in my case about us skipping school, let me tell you we ARE in school. Our android buddies the Chee were posing as us as we speak. Those holograms are pretty handy. Cause if all of a sudden something goes wrong for the yeerks and - hey, Marco, Jake, Rachel, and Cassie are all gone from school the same day - lets just say Visser Three is not a total idiot.  
  
No doubt about it. We were doomed. Of course, I always think that so who cares, right? Here we were, getting ready to infiltrate an organization of mind controlling aliens with ray guns. Did I mention they have ray guns? None us had any idea what was in that stupid tunnel. As far as we could tell, there were no guards except at the stupid hole Rachel happened to stomp at the Comedy Club.  
  
"Um, does anyone find it strange that no one's guarding this tunnel?" I asked. "I mean, does anyone else smell the big huge gaping trap the yeerks are setting up? I mean jeez, no humans, hork bajir, or taxxons."  
  
I found that peculiar also, Marco. Ax said.  
  
Jake looked grim. "Erek said he'd come by. There's a reason there are no controllers in that tunnel."  
  
Suddenly a squirrel walked up to us and shimmered. In its place stood Erek the Chee.  
  
"Hey, Erek's an animorph." I joked.  
  
"I don't know if you should go into that tunnel." Erek warned, getting straight to the point.  
  
"Why not?" Rachel demanded.  
  
"Because it wasn't made by the yeerks." Erek said. We stood in quiet as we absorbed this new information into our thick little skulls.  
  
"But-but it was under the their facility." Cassie said.  
  
Erek nodded. "It gets worse. They can't even get into the tunnel. They've tried digging though but there is some kind of force field. No one can get through. They've been tearing out their hair over this tunnel for a week now. They even got Visser Three to come down and take a look."  
  
Everyone looked at me and Cassie. I shrugged.  
  
"I'm telling you, we got in. I stuck my nose into that tunnel." I insisted.  
  
"Yeah. We got in." Cassie said.  
  
So Visser Three cannot enter the tunnel - Ax pondered.  
  
"Well he hasn't tried yet. He doesn't want to go in unless he knows it's safe." Erek said. "Which means he won't until he's thrown a couple Taxxons or something in there and see if they are killed by something."  
  
Wait, what if he can enter? Maybe this force field has something to do with morphing ability or something. It would explain why Cassie and Marco got in but not the controllers. Tobias suggested.  
  
"This is insane. All who want to forget this and go play Metroid raise their hands!" I said hopefully.  
  
"Shut up, Marco." Rachel snapped.  
  
"Ok how bout this, we forget this and go grab some Cinnabon." I grinned. Ax perked up. Rachel punched me in the shoulder.  
  
"So. I think the big question is who made that tunnel and what for?" Jake summed up. "Could it have been Andalites?"  
  
Ax looked at Jake. I doubt that Prince Jake.  
  
I raised my hand. "Ok, ok, I admit it. I built the tunnel. It leads to the girls locker room at school. I admit it. Could we play Metroid now?"  
  
Rachel glared. "Shut UP."  
  
Two hours later I found myself sitting on a log, preparing to become a bat. Ax worked his Andalite magic and uncovered our hole.  
  
"Hey Ax, would there be any point in asking how you did that?" I wondered.  
  
He ignored me. But I swear I heard him and Tobias give a little snicker.  
  
"Everyone ready?" Jake asked.  
  
"Let's do it!" Guess who.  
  
"Is it just me or has she been saying that a lot lately?" I asked.  
  
"It's just you." Cassie said, patting me on the back. Then we all began to morph bats.  
  
My first change was my arms. They grew dark and leathery. Soon I was still my adorable, lovable self, only with a pair of 4 foot long bat wings.  
  
"I. Am. BATMAN!" I said. Suddenly arm arms shrunk to regular bat size, which was a couple inches, but I was otherwise still fully Marco. I flapped my tiny wings feebly.  
  
Hehe, now your snake boy. Rachel snickered as my legs began to shrink rapidly.  
  
After we all were fully bat, we each fell into the tunnel.  
  
AAAHHHH!! I yelled. Poompf. Poompf. I landed on concrete and bounced.  
  
Poompf poompf poompf pooompf. The others landed around me. They also bounced.  
  
Are we just a total bunch of freakshows or what? I said.  
  
Ok lets follow this tunnel. Stick cloce to the ceiling. Jake instructed. We did and after about 5 minutes I decided I wanted to sing a little song.  
  
Go, go Animorpherrs. Mighty morphin Animorpherrrrss - I began, to the tune of the old Mighty Morphin Power Rangers theme song.  
  
I used to watch that. Rachel mused. Power rangers.  
  
I knew it. Lemme guess Cassie if Rachel was a Power Ranger girl, you were a Full House girl? I asked.  
  
Suddenly a bright light erupted right in front of us.  
  
What the- Tobias started.  
  
The first thing I saw come out of the light was a clawed hand. In that clawed hand was something that looked a lot like a ray gun.  
  
Jeez. I complained.  
  
We com in peace. Cassie said.  
  
Yeah, they'll believe that- I stopped. I stared. We all did. The creature stepped out of the light, still aiming at us. I couldn't believe it. No freakin way.  
  
Oh. My. Go-  
MUAHAHAHA! Cliffhanger, baby YEAH! The voices in my head returned last minute and told me I needed a cliffhanger. Read and review - or I might just give up and LEAVE YOU ALL A-PONDERIN! Hehe. I think my writer's block is over. Get ready for a decent next chapter. 


	7. OOOH, WHO SAW THAT COMING? HEHE, YOU ALL...

DISCLAIMER: Hehe, I'm actually starting to get pretty fond of these lil disclaimers. Oh wait, no I'm not. **sigh** I do not own anything. I have no money. I am just a lowly high school kid.  
  
NOTE: I think I went through all the characters already, so I'm gonna have to start again wit the Rachmeister. Hope that's okey dokey with you guys. Oh yeah on the way back from school me and my friend found a pair of soiled Spiderman undies. It was strange. Anyway, moving on - **bows down to Super Hurricane**  
  
Rachel -  
  
I woke up, still a bat.  
  
Holy crap, holy crap, holy crap - I repeated. How long was I out? God, please don't let me be stuck as a bat I swear I wont steal the remote from Jordan anymore. I said to myself.  
  
I began to demorph. I breathed a heavy sigh of relief. So I had been out for less than two hours. Where were the others?  
  
I turned my now human head around, staring at my surroundings. I was sitting in a clear dome. The others were nowhere to be seen.  
  
"Ok, this sucks." I muttered. Then I remembered what had happened. We were in the tunnel and then there was a light. Something stepped out of the light with some stun gun or something. Oh my god, I remembered. It was -  
  
"Rachel! You guys, she's up!" an excited voice called. I quickly turned toward the sound.  
  
"Cassie!" I exclaimed. She and the others were pushing through some very odd crops. They arrived at my dome. Behind them stood a creature I never thought in my wildest dreams I would ever see again.  
  
"MERCORA!" I gasped loudly. (Note: Yup. I want to thank Super Hurricane for this AWESOME idea. You don't even WANNA know what I had in store for the animorphs, hehe. Anyway, thanks Super Hurricane hopefully you don't mind me using your idea.)  
  
Behind my friends stood a Mercora. (Note: Hopefully you guys read Megamorphs numba 2. Don't matter I'll explain some here.) The Mercora were an ancient race. They colonized part of planet Earth 65 million years ago, in the time of the dinosaurs. They were basically a race of Cassies. They more or less hated violence, were wonders with force fields, and were extremely good at planting vegetables. They actually imported broccoli to earth, with everyone found amusing. Anyway, these other aliens, the Nesk, also inhabited good ole Earth, but they wanted it for themselves. So after losing a battle they picked up their race and skidaddled. But not before causing a big huge comet to pound into Earth. Thus ending the age of the dinosaurs, and (so we thought) the Mercora. Obviously we were wrong about that.  
  
So, how do we know this? How on freakin Earth would we know this? We were there, all of us. A Sario Rip threw us 65 million years into the past. Don't ask, I don't understand either.  
  
I sat with my mouth gaping open at the Mercora. It stared back at me, with its bajillion eyes. Ok, maybe I exaggerated but they have a LOT of eyes. They were like lopsided crabs, except their shell was littered with eyeballs. They had four big legs in the back and three in the front. They also had strong looking clawed hands. (Note: Ok, I don't remember what a Mercora looks like, sorry. But that's the most I remember.)  
  
"Yup, Mercora." Jake confirmed. The Mercora pressed some cube nearby. It glowed and the clear dome around me disappeared.  
  
My name is Ghanin. it said.  
  
"Hi, um, I'm uhh Rachel." I stuttered. I was still staring in disbelief.  
  
Our leader wishes to speak to you upper-dwellers. Ghanin said. He didn't sound angry, but he wasn't being very friendly.  
  
"Check it out." Marco said grinning. He was holding a stalk of broccoli. It looked normal, except for the fact that it was GLOWING. I looked around and realized all of the rows of crops were glowing. They gave off an eerie green light.  
  
I suspect it is their light source. Ax said.  
  
Come. Ghanin said. He scuttled down a row of glowing broccoli. We followed him.  
  
"Ummm, what the freaky is going on?" I demanded quietly.  
  
"We-ell it seems that us singing the Power Rangers song opened up a portal to another dimens-" Marco started.  
  
"Shut up."  
  
The Mercora have been living here since THEN. Tobias said. This is generation 2 million.  
  
"They've just been planting down here with some weird plants for 65 million years. They are the descendants of 6 Mercora who survived the comet. Their force fields held out for a little, until they dug deep enough. They took what they could, but it was too late and only 6 survived. Their remaining force fields helped them stay alive and reproduce." Cassie explained.  
  
"But how, why, the tunnel - " I said  
  
"We don't know anything yet." Jake said, rubbing his hair. "But we're meeting the leader and hopefully we'll learn more."  
  
"And hopefully they don't kill us for barging in singing Power Rangers." Marco added, grinning like an idiot.  
  
We tromped through the cropfield.  
  
"This is amazing. No light except from these plants. I don't see any water source, but his soil is very good quality." Cassie observed.  
  
It is very strange. Ax said simply. Ax was bringing up the rear. Hopefully, if the Mercora did decide they wanted to kill us, Ax would be able to hold them off while we morphed. Hopefully.  
  
We finally reached a translucent, shimmering blue dome. Inside we could kind of see Mercora bustling about doing what I could only describe as "Mercora things".  
  
Ghanin pressed a blue cube near the dome that looked remarkably like the morphing cube Elfangor used on us long ago.  
  
An entryway opened up and we cautiously stepped inside. I couldn't help but think it looked like a -  
  
"Hey it looks like the mall!" Marco said, surprised.  
  
Cassie rolled her eyes and I winked at her.  
  
"It's ok I doubt we'll have time to do any shopping. Plus I forgot my credit card." I joked.  
  
But it did look like a mall. It was a lot bigger than it looked on the outside and there were several rooms. Mercora were scuttling in and out doing stuff. There was even an escalator and potted glowing plants.  
  
Here. Ghanin led us to the escalator. The steps were really wide and dotted with a bunch of holes that reminded me of an egg carton. Probably to help the Mercora keep balance on their needley legs.  
  
Ghanin walked up to a large green opening in the translucent blue walls. He stood next to it.  
  
Inside. he said.  
  
"Yes sir." Marco said, saluting the Mercora. Then his stupid grin faltered, as Tobias told him that the salute could possibly be a mortal insult to Mercora.  
  
"Friendly, isn't he?" Cassie said nervously. Jake entered first, Cassie close behind with a hand on his shoulder. The rest of us followed.  
  
"Make sure not to accidently flick off the big guy, you idiot." I hissed at Marco. He just grinned and gave me a thumbs up.  
  
The room was dark, lit only by a single glowing broccoli (Note: okay that's just weird.and kinda funny, hehehehe). On one wall was a brightly colored cloth. A similar one was on the floor. That was it, there was nothing else in the room. Except 4 blue force fields shaped like chairs. I remembered those from 65 million years ago.  
  
Sit. There was also a large powerful-looking Mercora.  
  
"Perhaps we should explain." Jake started.  
  
No. You listen. he ordered. All of us fell silent. I looked at Ax, hopefully he would be alert in case we needed his tail. Because I definetly was alert, ready to morph my grizzly and rip our way out of here.....  
  
That's it, buddies! Next chapter hopefully I'll answer some questions and, uh, I don't know maybe get one of the Animorphs to become invisible at will. Hehe, just kidding. Ok flame me, praise me, anyway review! Hehe go, go, go, go shorty, its your birthday, we gonna party like its your birthday.. **sneezes and faints** Hehe, I'm allergic to Mercora. I just want you to know that I didn't exactly plan this fic out yet. That's why reviews are important, cause I need some ideas, advice etc. I don't know whats gonna happen next, do YOU? Heh, well the voices in my head do, so I'm gonna listen to them for a while.  
  
I honestly had no idea I was gonna make it the Mercora. Heh, thanks again Super Hurricane. Now that you think about it, it does seem really really obvious.....I need to work on my foreshadowing/suspense skills. **smacks head against wall** I'm a dodo byrd. Ahh, noo! The voices are gone! COME BACK!! 


	8. BIG MISTAH MAN TALKS TO THE ANIMORPHS

DISCLAIMER: Gimme a K! (K!!!) Gimme a period! (Period!!!) Gimme an A! (A!!!) Gimme another period! (Period!!!) Gimme an A! (A!!!) Ok, I'm gonna stop there cuz it'll take forever to spell out "Applegate". Anyway - What does it spell?!?! K.A.!!! Yeah, and that's who invented my lil buddies the Animorphs. All praise goes to her. And Scholastic, for publishing the books. And the little voices in K.A.'s head that inspired HER. Woo-hoo!  
  
2nd DISCLAIMER: Um, I know people can be sensitive sometimes so - I'm in no way suggesting K.A. is as insane as I am, nor am I suggesting she is a controller. Ok? Cool.  
  
NOTE: ON WITH THE SHOOWWWW! Wait, gimme a sec, I need some Grey Poupon. Ok back, now ON WITH THE SHOOOWWW!  
  
Cassie -  
  
I was sitting on a force field shaped like a LaZBoy. The others sat on the force fields around me except Tobias, who was perched on Rachel's armrest and Ax who preferred to stand. Probably because Andalite butts were not made for sitting.  
  
The head Mercora loomed over us. He was at least 6 feet tall. At least I assumed he was a "he". He just looked at us, which was disturbing because he had at least 50 eyes. Then he spoke.  
  
We have known of your existence for a long while. the Mercora said. We didn't say anything. Well, most of didn't say anything.  
  
"How?" Rachel asked bluntly.  
  
Your thought speak. We have the technology to locate thought speak. he said. We also know of the rest of your race. Humans. he added, with a strange look at Tobias and Ax.  
  
"He is human, trapped in morph." Jake explained, indicating Tobias. "And his people are the ones who gave us to power to morph. And thought speak" He said pointing at Ax.  
  
Morph. The ability to change form. We observed you as you changed from the winged rodents into humans in our domes. he said thoughtfully. Very impressive.  
  
Ax managed to straighten and look proud.  
  
I know you have been told a little by the other Mercora. About our origins. he continued. But it seems that you already knew who we were. That we existed.  
  
We said nothing. How do you tell the leader of a race that it was your fault they didn't prosper? It was because of us the comet hit, we defused the bomb so they could not destroy the comet. We killed off most of the Mercora to let the human race evolve.  
  
"We - we were there. Sixty-five million years ago." Jake said. The Mercora jerked.  
  
Impossible! he said. So we explained, well Ax, explained the Sario Rip effect and how we were thrown into the past. He stared, all of his eyes open. We left out the part about us defusing the bomb and running away into the ocean to survive the comet blast.  
  
Incredible... he said thoughtfully. There are legends. Legends that say humans are the saviors of the Mercora. They say in the first battle you drove away aggressive invaders and allowed us Mercora a chance. They say you died when the invaders hurtled the comet into this planet. Died as heroes to our race.  
  
"I really, REALLY, wouldn't put it that way." I insisted. I felt horrible. We were a 65 million year old legend and all we did was try to insure the destruction of the Mercora.  
  
Then the Mercora turned and lifted a colorful cloth on the wall. He picked up the glowing broccoli and shined it over the wall.  
  
Come. Look. he said. We got up and stared at what was drawn on the wall.  
  
There were four stick figures. Two with black hair, one with brown hair, and one with yellow-orange hair. On the left was a blue horse with a long sharp tail and a red bird. In the background were four large black dinosaurs and two small green dinosaurs. Our morphs that we acquired during our stay in the Cretaceous. Underneath were some alien letters. (Note: Ok, I don't know if it was possible for paintings to last that long but give me a break. I'm allowed to defy the laws of nature a little, right? Lets just say the Mercora were advanced cave-painters.)  
  
"No way." Marco breathed.  
  
"My hair does NOT look like that." Rachel said.  
  
"Yeah you probably managed to find a hairbrush in the Cretaceous period." I teased.  
  
You are legends. the Mercora said simply. All of us owe our lives to you. You are welcome here. Then he did what I think was supposed to be a Mercora smile. They don't have any visible mouths, but I swear he did smile.  
  
Why did you never come up to the surface? Tobias asked. Why did you stay under here for so long?  
  
Our forefathers taught us that integration with other races was not possible. As proven by our encounter with the invaders long ago. We have and will forever remain here.  
  
"We're a different race." I pointed out.  
  
We were told that those humans, the blue being, and the flying being were the only ones we were ever able to trust.  
  
How did you remain a secret for so long? Humans have been digging in the ground since they were able. And we only dug several feet and found your tunnel. Ax said.  
  
That tunnel was made hundreds of years ago. A rebel Mercora wished to leave our domain. He led about 12 Mercora up that tunnel before we stopped him. The Mercora said. Then we simply surrounded it with a force field that could only be penetrated by beings who could speak in thought speak..  
  
Amazing. Our own Andalite scientists have been trying to create such a -   
  
"That's cool. I have a question. What's with the glowing broccoli?" Marco asked, pointing at the plant.  
  
They glow because we made them glow. How else are we to see? he said simply.  
  
"Ah, ok then."  
  
You must stay. I'm sure all of my people would want to meet you. The heroes of the First Battle! I will prepare a gathering in your honor! Ghanin! the Mercora seemed to glow with excitement.  
  
Yes, Master Nogmert? Ghanin answered from the doorway.  
  
Gather everyone from the neighboring squares! These are our heroes and we will give them a hero's welcome!  
  
The-the heroes!? Ghanin gasped. Four humans, the flying - , the blue - FROM THE FIRST BATTLE!?  
  
Yes!  
  
By the Spirits of Garn! The heroes! he rushed off in a big hurry. Master Nogmert told us to stay for a few minutes and also rushed off.  
  
"I knew it! I knew I was celebrity material." Marco said, dusting off his arms and running his hand through his hair.  
  
They seem to be very trusting. Ax said privately. They did not ask half as many questions as I thought they would. And they believed too quickly that we are these "legends".  
  
"Yeah. They didn't doubt anything we said." Rachel said.  
  
"Well the Mercora were always trusting. Even back then." I pointed out. "Plus they've lived only amongst themselves. I don't think they ever knew how to be suspicious."  
  
"Whaddya say, fearless leader?" Marco asked. "Can we stick around for our Hollywood shindig?"  
  
"Well, seeing as we don't know the way out of here, I guess there's no harm." Jake grinned.  
  
But we will have to leave. We will ask them how to leave during the gathering. Ax said.  
  
Relax Ax-man. I don't think they want to kill us any more. Tobias assured him. Ax still did not look convinced.  
  
Marco held out his arms. "Ok I got two arms going to this party. Who wants to be on them? Ladies?"  
  
I rolled my eyes and edged closer to Jake. We both blushed.  
  
"Ok fine, Jake you get Cassie. How bout you Xena? My arm is getting lonely." He put on a puppy-dog sad face.  
  
"Well it's gonna be lonely and BROKEN if you don't get away from me." Rachel warned.  
  
"Ooh, right in the heart." Marco gasped, clutching his chest. "Hey, Xena, is it just me or do your thighs look bigger than everyone else's in that cave picture?"  
  
"What?" Rachel said and darted to the wall. We all laughed. Her eyebrows furrowed.  
  
"Hey that's cool. The picture of Marco only comes up to my knee. I didn't know the Mercora were that accurate." Rachel observed.  
  
"Nuh-uh." Marco said, looking at the wall. "What the-HEY! I was NOT that short!" We all laughed some more.  
  
I disagree. The Mercora were not that accurate. I seem to be missing a tailblade and stalk eyes. Ax said.  
  
We continued to criticize the cave painting until we heard a skittering noise behind us. A Mercora stood in the doorway.  
  
Master bids you to join us. he announced.  
  
Marco winked. "It's party time!"  
  
That's it, end of Chappie 8! Now, I might just skip Ch. 9 because I have this fear of the number 9. Nah, I'll get over it, just for youuu. Plus, hey theres gonna be a paaaarrttayyy! **does the electric slide** what? You don't do that at parties? Oh. It's electric! Boogie-woogie-woogie! Hehe, ok sorry. Now you REVIEW or I will have to lick your socks. Yes I will. I need some ideas and stuff help meeee. And Jctigerwolf, thanks for reading like the whole thing and reviewing all the time and stuff. Just for that I promise next chapter I will have some Jake/Cassie stuff. Just for YOU**grins idiot grin** Now everyone, do the ELECTRIC SLIDE!! 


	9. AW, AX YA BIG PARTY POOPER!

DISCLAIMER: Yo, yo, yo Animorphs is thugged out yo! Yo, but it aint my doin yo it be da gangsta K.A. Applegate yo! I aint got da mind to do dis yo, I just gotta use her joints yo. Yo, all I be wantin to say is I aint got nothing on da Animorphs. Dey bling blingin in K.A.'s crib, you feel me? Peace, homey.  
  
NOTE: Muahahaha theres a wee bit o' Jake and Cassie luvin in this chapter. **winks and gives a thumbs up to Jctigerwolf4e**  
  
2nd NOTE: Awwww CRAP! Next narrator is supposed to be Tobias, and then Ax. In order to get some action with Jake and Cassie one of them needs to narrate. Since I did Cassie last chapter, would you guys mind if I skipped to Jake? I don't really know if it matters all that much but just in case, please don't hate me. Cuz IIIIIIIII will alllwayyys loooove youuuuuuuuuuuu!  
  
Jake -  
  
"I'm totally not dressed for a party." Rachel complained.  
  
We were walking around the mall-like interior of the Mercora dome. About an hour ago it was bustling with Mercora, but now it was more or less deserted I started to get a slightly bad feeling. But the Mercora who was leading us seemed to be in a happy mood.  
  
We haven't had a gathering this large since the birth of Master Nogmert himself! the Mercora told us. (Note: NOGMERT HAHAHAHA! I don't know were the blazes that came from, but I'm crackin up over here. Nogmert HAHAHA!).  
  
"So are we expected to do anything at this 'gathering'? Like sign autographs or something? Kiss babies? Date hot Mercora chicks?" Marco asked.  
  
The Mercora look puzzled. I do not understand.  
  
"Don't worry about it. No one understands him." I said.  
  
Amen to that. Tobias said.  
  
None of you are expected to do anything but enjoy yourselves. And meet our people. the Mercora said.  
  
I noticed Ax and Cassie were being especially quiet. I sped up a little to catch up to Ax.  
  
"What's up, Ax?" I said casually.  
  
Nothing Prince Jake. he answered just as casually.  
  
"You sure?"  
  
Yes.  
  
"Alright then." I slowed my pace to keep in step with Cassie.  
  
"What's up with you?"  
  
Cassie looked at me with her deep brown eyes. It looked as though I had pulled her from some deep thoughts.  
  
"Isn't it kind of weird that we're going to a hero's banquet for - " she lowered her voice, "- something we didn't do? Actually we did the exact opposite of what they're praising us for."  
  
The thought had crossed my mind.  
  
"Well, it's not like we had much of a choice. And we DID save them from the Nesk." I said.  
  
"We did have a choice." She said quietly. I didn't really know what to say.  
  
"Well, what was the alternative? Allow the Mercora and the dinosaurs to run around? Never let humans evolve?" I asked. "Anyway it was Tobias who made the last call remember?"  
  
Cassie shrugged. "I'm just saying I don't think we exactly deserve this."  
  
I put my arm around her shoulders. "Don't worry about it Cass. The Mercora are ok aren't they? They survived. The humans did too. It worked out ok."  
  
A hesitant smile appeared on her face. "Yeah I guess."  
  
I don't know why, but my face edged closer towards her. I looked into her eyes, noticed they too were also coming closer. They started to close, at the same time as mine. I felt her soft breath as our lips prepared for contact -  
  
"A-hem." Marco cleared his throat. "I think we're here." He had a mischievious grin plastered on his face.  
  
"Marco, you are such a big bag of stupid!! They were so close!" Rachel raged. Cassie and I pulled away from each other hastily. I felt a red blush creeping around my face, as I usually did when I was with Cassie and Marco or Rachel were around. Cassie didn't turn red, but her mouth was shaped in a thin, embarrassed smile and she stared at the floor.  
  
Yes, here we are. the Mercora announced, looking at us strangely.  
  
"Alright! Let's raise the roof!" Marco exulted. (Note: Hehe, raise the roof.)  
  
We stepped into the room. I gaped at the size of the area.  
  
Jeez, you could land a plane in here. Tobias commented.  
  
It was an exaggeration, but not by much. Imagine a football field. Twice. (Note: I don't know, that's big right?) It was also by far the brightest place we've seen in the Mercora's domain, due to the small mountains of broccoli and glow-in-the-dark carrots piled on large blue platters. The piles of vegetables sat on tables that came up only to our knees. The walls were covered in the same colored cloth that we saw in Master Nogmert's "office". On the far wall was an enlarged replica of our cave- painting.  
  
"Hey Rachel, your thighs are like the size of my whole body!" Marco exclaimed.  
  
Rachel punched him in the back. "That's because you're a midget and you drink out of thimbles."  
  
And the next thing that caught my attention were the Mercora. There were at least 200 of them wandering around. Some had shells that were reddish; I assumed they were female Mercora. And a few of them were smaller, gray, and had furry legs and had softer shells. I guessed those were Mercora children. Anyway, they all stopped what they were doing as soon as they saw us.  
  
My brothers and sisters, I present to you: the heroes of the First Battle! Master Nogmert boomed.  
  
Suddenly -  
  
EIIIIIIIIII! EIIIIIIII!!! EIIIIIIIIIIIII EIIIIIIIIIIII EEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!  
  
An unbearable screeching sound nearly imploded my entire head. All of the Mercora were rubbing their legs together, producing a sound that could probably be heard from the moon.  
  
"What the FREAK!?!?" Rachel yelled, her hands clamped over her ears. All of us tried to plug our ears with our hands.  
  
Holy crap, these guys could give the Howlers a run for their money. Tobias said. He was ducking his head between his wings. Rachel hugged him closer to her body.  
  
EEEEEIIIIIIIII!! EEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIII!!!! EEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIII!!  
  
"You guys I think it's like Mercora applause or something!" Cassie yelled.  
  
I believe I might lose my sense of hearing in a moment. Ax said.  
  
THANK YOU THAT'S ENOUGH. THANK YOU VERY MUCH!! Tobias yelled in thought- speak. Slowly the screeching and squeaking died down.  
  
"At least I wont freak out when Ms. Feingold scratches her nails on the chalkboard anymore." Marco grumbled.  
  
Master Nogmert began to tell about our "courageous adventures" 65 million years ago. I did not remember a doing a word that Nogmert said, but if I were one of the Mercora, I'd be pretty darn impressed. He ended with our "sorrowful, painful deaths in the service of the Mercora." And then the "joyous return of the exalted heroes." The ear-bursting squeaking began again and then died down.  
  
Master Nogmert came down and drew a large square in the air. May the blessing of Garn remain with us and our heroes. then he turned to a table. Now we eat!  
  
There was a mad rush for the tables.  
  
"Whoa, hey Ax, think these guys could beat you in a eating contest?" Rachel asked.  
  
I doubt it very much. Ax huffed.  
  
Several Mercora surrounded us, asking questions and begging us to morph in front of them. Most of them were the children.  
  
Is it true you can all change into flying beings? one asked.  
  
How fast is your tail? one asked Ax.  
  
Do you have anymore eyes?  
  
Was it true you fought the giant scaled monsters?  
  
Could the Nesk really turn into small insects?  
  
Can I have some of your yellow fur? one asked Rachel. I answered it before Rachel had a chance to say "No way, you freak." And remove some of it's eyeballs.  
  
"Our fur does not come out." I lied.  
  
None of us wanted to try the glowing vegetables.  
  
"I bet they're radioactive. I don't want to grow another head or something." Marco said.  
  
So we decided to morph a couple times. The Mercora children were ecstatic.  
  
"I say we show them our battle morphs." Rachel said with a smile.  
  
"Well, okay." I said. I began to morph my tiger. Rachel went grizzly, Cassie went wolf, and Marco went gorilla. Tobias decided to morph Hork- Bajir. Ax refused to morph at all.  
  
I will not make a spectacle of myself. he said, crossing his arms. I will go ask when they will kindly show us the way out of here. and he took off.  
  
The Mercora wanted to touch my paws so I let them. We were having a fine time when suddenly five minutes later Master Nogmert had another announcement.  
  
We have yet another hero in our midst! He has come straight from the rebel tunnel and has come to join our gathering!  
  
What the- Tobias started.  
  
Another hero? Who?  
  
Suddenly I felt like my guts all slipped from their place in my body and out my toes.  
  
Visser Three calmly stepped out from behind the large Mercora.  
  
Hello.  
  
Yay, that's it! **waves hands in the air like she just don't care** Ok, Review people or I will let loose my army of gnomes. I know it wasn't much of a party **sigh**, but I think I'm gonna blame Ax. That Andalite is SUCH a party pooper = (. I'm currently going through another round of writer's block ( I get it a lot, because I'm an idiot) so I don't know when I'm going to update this next. Maybe another chapter in my waste-of-pixels fic "The Confusion." will help out. Read that if you want proof that you are NOT the biggest retard in the world. I am also working on my first Harry Potter fanfic so.yeah, busy busy mee. 


	10. EVERYTHING IS SUCKING

DISCLAIMER: **Freak Apple wearing a trenchcoat and holding a violin case** Looky here, shee? I don't own no Animorphs, shee? They aint got nothing on me, shee? So step off ya punk, or I'll introduce you to MY LITTLE FRIEND. **holds up violin case and opens it. A tie-dye helmacron pops out.** Nyeh- eh-eh-eh-eh!  
  
NOTE: Don't mind the disclaimer, my parents were watching one of those old gangster movies. Okay how bout we start with Tobias for this chapter? Sound good? It better because its no fun being Ax when he isn't around food or humans. Especially since he is in such a crappy mood now. And I'm doing my best to keep this PG but I think I left a couple "h-e-double hockey sticks" in there. Hope you don't mind. **grins and cackles like an idiot for no reason** Grr, I have the worst case of writer's block in the history of caterpillars. . .  
  
Tobias -  
  
My heart stopped. Visser Three was right in front of us. I wasn't terribly worried about him killing us because all of us were here and Visser Three was lacking his usual army of Hork Bajir. But three other thoughts were racing through my head. 1 - Did he see us as human? Does he know? And 2 - If he doesn't he is definetly going to know when he turns his stalk eyes around and see the big huge cave painting of four humans. A fourth grader would be able to figure it out! And finally 3 - Why the hell did Visser Three agree to come here alone?  
  
What is he doing here?! Cassie gasped.  
  
Did he see us? Marco asked. None of us dared to move. The Mercora were doing there screeching applause again.  
  
STOP! STOP THAT HORRID NOISE! Visser Three yelled. The Mercora stopped and looked at him strangely. Then they simply continued to eat.  
  
Visser Three stared at us in our battle morphs. Hello, my little Andalite bandits. Fancy meeting you here. he glared at us with pure hatred.  
  
Please don't turn around. Please, please, please, please, please.  
  
He stepped down and began to walk toward us. Ax's tailblade was twitching. We couldn't fight here. The Mercora would be in danger if the Visser morphed something big and nasty. He could easily morph some big pointy alien and skewer us all. And Visser Three knew if he started a fight, that the Mercora were obviously on our side. At least I hoped he knew that.  
  
Ah, Elfangor's little brother. Still sleeping in his shadow, I see. Visser Three commented. Ax was practically vibrating with rage. And your friends. Have you been showing off you morphing powers to these overgrown crabs? Typical andalite arrogance.  
  
What are you doing here? Jake asked in a neutral tone.  
  
I do believe that is none of your business. Visser Three said icily. You notice I did not ask you what you are doing here.  
  
LEAVE THE MERCORA ALONE! Cassie exploded. Visser Three eyed her with a smirk.  
  
Now what do you think the chances of that are? he said.  
  
He's too calm. Way too calm. Marco said privately. He's up to something.  
  
Did your Council command you to come here alone? Did filthy yeerks with superior power to your own sacrifice your insignificant - Ax started.  
  
SILENCE! Visser Three roared. His tailblade was at Ax's throat in a millisecond. Rachel rose to her hind legs and raised her paws. The Mercora stopped eating and stared. So that's why Visser Three was here without his Hork-Bajir entourage. The Yeerk Council forced him to check it out.  
  
At this point you are not my main concern, but if you get in my way you will be. he threatened. He looked around at us.  
  
He wants to deliver the Council a bunch of Mercora as hosts! Rachel said.  
  
Duh. Marco said.  
  
So Visser Three wasn't going to go big and nasty on us, if he could help it. He wanted to get out alive with as many Mercora as he could.  
  
You're not getting them. Cassie snarled.  
  
On the contrary, they are already mine! Visser Three laughed. Then he bolted out of the room.  
  
Hey! I yelled. Where was he going?  
  
He's morphing!  
  
Master Nogmert must have finally got it through his thick shell that he let in an enemy.  
  
He is a traitor!? he asked, shocked.  
  
Yeah. I told him. Then Cassie, Jake, Ax, and I took off after the Visser Three. We were the only ones with a hope of catching up to Visser Three's strong Andalite body. Rachel and Marco stumbled after us in their clumsy, but powerful morphs. Behind them Master Nogmert and a few Mercora scuttled after us.  
  
Make way for the freak parade! Marco crowed.  
  
Heroes! Master Nogmert yelled. The traitor knows where our control room is!  
  
WHAT! Jake yelled back. How!?  
  
He asked us to show him as soon as he entered. He was particularly interested in how to disable our force field.  
  
Oh my God. You told him? Cassie gasped.  
  
Jeez, these guys are like modern Pemalites. Rachel huffed. The Pemalites were a race that were completely wiped out because they were too trusting.  
  
By now, Visser Three was fully morphed. A Garatron! (Note: You guys know what those are, right? The fast aliens that look like andalites?) Soon he was a blur up ahead and he disappeared.  
  
WHERE IS THE CONTROL ROOM! Jake screamed.  
  
The last large opening at the end of this hallway. Master Nogmert said.  
  
The hallway turned left and we scampered hopelessly after Visser Three. We saw the entrance, but it was at least 200 feet away. Inside Visser three was working with strange cube-shaped controls. He grinned at us and demorphed.  
  
I had an army of Hork Bajir waiting at the tunnel, ready to dive in as soon as they were able. They will be here shortly. Visser Three told us. He was morphing something big.  
  
The first change was his skin. It looked like the Visser was being coated with steel. And he was growing at an incredible rate.  
  
I will be promoted! I will be Visser One! he exclaimed as long spiked tentacles burst out of his body.  
  
We made it to the control room. Ax tail was the first to go.  
  
FWAPP!  
  
Ahh! Ax yelled. His blade bounced straight off the Visser's skin. He laughed. He swept a tentacle and threw Ax into the Mercora in the hallway. Two collapsed under his weight.  
  
This is NOT cool! Marco yelled helpfully. Visser Three swept the tentacle again. Cassie dodged it by a hair. His other tentacles were thrashing the machinery in the room. Sparks flew everywhere. Then -  
  
Ah, my troops have arrived. We were too busy looking for a weakness in the Visser's steel-like body to notice the Hork Bajir gathering behind us.  
  
Attack! Master Nogmert yelled. To our complete surprise, the Mercora began to fight the Hork Bajir. Back in the Cretaceous period, the Mercora were peaceful and we did all their fighting. Now they were hacking at the Hork Bajir with their strong, clawed arms. They were fast, but not fast enough.  
  
No! Cassie screamed. The Hork Bajir's blades were severing their arms.  
  
Ahh! Visser Three picked up Rachel and tossed her among some Mercora. Some of them were crushed. Behind them more Mercora were gathering, fighting with no chance of winning.  
  
Rachel! I yelled.  
  
I slashed my way through some controllers.  
  
DO NOT KILL THE MERCORA!! Visser Three roared.  
  
It was absolute mayhem. We decided to ignore Visser Three and attack the Hork Bajir.  
  
We have to get out! I yelled. Because Visser Three had destroyed the panels in the control room, all the force field walls were gone . I could see into the glowing crop fields.  
  
Back to the tunnel! Jake roared.  
  
THE END. Hehe just kidding. I tried writing my other fics to help my writer's block but after I wrote one paragraph I stared at it and almost cried because of its stupidity. Yes, it was even more retarded than the stuff I actually post. **cries alone in a damp, dark corner. Sad music plays in the background** WHYY Y Y Y Y Y? 


	11. SHOOT THEM BIZZATCHES!

DISCLAIMER: Ok, the 11th chapter, and the 11th disclaimer. I feel like this needs to be a special one. . . **wracks brain but all that pops out it dust** aww poop. I don't own the Animorphs, Grand Masta Applegate do, aight?  
  
NOTE: Happy Birthday to meeeeee, Happy Birthday to meeeee!!! YEAH I'M FINALLY 15!! Only one more year til I could get my drivers license!! MUAHAHAHA!! In one year the sidewalks will no longer be a safe place to walk. . . !!! It has come to my attention that Mercora don't have EARS! So why would the Visser want to keep them alive as controllers? Okay I'm truly, desperately sorry for this oopsie. I'll make it up to you guys in some way. In the meantime can you just pretend the Mercora have ears? Or that they have some other canal leading to their brain? Please? I swear I'm a idiot. Stupid me dunno Mercora anatomy. . .  
  
Ax -  
  
I knew this would happen. I had been suspecting that the Council would force the Visser down here as soon as they found it could be surpassed by thought-speak. I silently berated myself for not bringing this to Prince Jake's attention.  
  
The Mercora were being slaughtered. As strong as their clawed arms were, they simply too slow to cause much damage.  
  
I SAID DO NOT KILL THE HOSTS! Visser Three roared. All Dracons on stun!  
  
Crap. Rachel muttered.  
  
GO GO GO!!! Jake yelled. We dashed out of the building. The Hork Bajir payed little attention to us. I swiveled my stalk eyes backward and viewed the scene we were leaving behind. The Hork Bajir were shooting low powered dracon beams at the Mercora. They were still alive, but writhing in pain. Evidently there many eyes that littered across their shells were easy targets for the dracon beams. The females and children had not joined the battle but were looking on in horror from what used to be the banquet room.  
  
MOVE IT! Tobias yelled. He and Rachel herded the Mercora away as Hork Bajir began to charge them.. Of the 200 Mercora, I counted 140 to be women and children (Note: damn, Andalites could count fast.) That meant 60 were going to be controllers. All males. Visser Three didn't know that.  
  
We have to save them! Cassie yelled as she tried to keep the Hork bajir from reaching the Mercora females and children. They know about us!  
  
Prince Jake cursed. Ax, how many males are still alive!?  
  
We were getting rather far from the complex and the glowing crops made it hard to look back, but I did my best.  
  
I think about half of them are dead. I reported.  
  
We cant let them be taken. Marco gasped. He appeared to be clutching his shoulder, as if it would fall off at any moment.  
  
There are 30 Mercora that can be made controllers. I said.  
  
What do we do? Rachel demanded.  
  
Heroes! Master Nogmert was trailing us, holding several Dracon beams. Behind him ran eight unarmed Hork Bajir.  
  
Rachel! Tobias! Find the tunnel, we'll be right there. Jake ordered.  
  
But where-   
  
Screw it get them out of here!  
  
Let's get Nogbert. Jake said. We charged toward the running Mercora.  
  
My men no longer have the strength to use these weapons. he gasped. Save the rest. . . Then he collapsed. I noticed the entire back half of his boddy was either gone or severely burned. He was dead.  
  
Rest in peace, big guy. Cassie said solemnly. Soon the eight Hork Bajir were upon us. They lashed at us, and we fought back.  
  
You want a piece of this? Marco picked up one of the Hork Bajir he had already taken down and swung the body straight into another. It hit the ground with a dull thud.  
  
Two Hork-Bajir rushed at me from my front in my back. No time to think. My tail lashed forward and removed the head of the one in front. Then I shifted my weight to my front legs and kicked backward with my hind legs. My hooves hit. Hard.  
  
Dude, that was awesome! Marco commented.  
  
Thank you. I turned and gave the final blow with my tail.  
  
More Hork Bajir were coming at us.  
  
Nogbert's Dracons! Jake yelled. There were 3 Dracon beams that Master Nogbert had tried to carry to us. I lifted one and thumbed the power switch to the highest power. I aimed, and fired.  
  
TSSEEEEEEEEEWWW!! TSEEEEEEEEEEWWW!  
  
The entire front line of Hork Bajir fell as I swept the beam across them. We were already at a considerable distance from the Mercora complex, but I could hear still hear Visser Three's yells.  
  
THEY HAVE DRACON BEAMS!? he yelled. GET THEM!! He himself began to demorph to fit behind an outcropping of rock. Coward.  
  
Marco followed my example and fired. The Hork Bajir also fired at us, with many near misses. Their Dracon weapons were still set on low.  
  
Aaaah! Cassie yelled. Her hind legs were smoking.  
  
Marco, get Cassie out of here. Find Tobias and Rachel. Jake said. Ax keep shooting.  
  
I am using much of the energy from this weapon, it will soon run out. I told him.  
  
We got two more. So Prince Jake and I hid behind a large rock and continued to fire on the Hork Bajir. The last few were incinerated while trying to retreat, with nowhere to go. Smoking bodies lay before us, dark and crisped. Even further, at the complex Mercora also lay, dead. All of them. How? The Hork-Bajir all had there weapons on stun! How could -  
  
Jake looked at me and the high-powered Dracon beam in my hand. I had been firing blindly in their direction, not realizing the dracon beams continued until they hit something.  
  
Its not your fault. Jake said automatically. I dropped the Dracon beam. He picked it up in his teeth. Let's get to the others.  
  
Wait! I cried. Visser Three!  
  
I don't see him. He must have morphed small and high-tailed it out of here. Jake said.  
  
Then suddenly I saw a faint movement. Halfway between us and the completely obliterated complex. A Mercora!  
  
I ran, desperate to make sure I hadn't killed every single last male Mercora.  
  
Ax wait! Jake yelled.  
  
I must see, Prince Jake. I ran to the spot, and he followed me, still clutching the Dracon beam in his teeth.  
  
I bent beside the Mercora. He was alive! Three of his needle-like legs were broken. One arm was missing. But he was alive. From the looks of the Hork-Bajir lying inches from it I assumed that this Mercora killed it.  
  
Heroes. . . he said weakly. The females and children -   
  
There safe. Just like your gonna be. Jake said. With my help and the Mercora's little strength I was able to place the Mercora on Jake's back. I held him in place and we headed to where we last saw the others heading.  
  
Where is the tunnel? Jake asked.  
  
It has been blocked. It caved in with all the firing. the Mercora pointed. The tunnel was behind the complex the entire time.  
  
So maybe Visser Three is still here. . . Jake said.  
  
The Mercora tensed up. I saw the traitor change form behind a rock. He become very small and escaped before the tunnel caved in.  
  
We reached another tunnel. There was a fork that led to another fork, that led to more forks. The injured Mercora directed us in the direction where he thought the other might be.  
  
Very confusing. I commented.  
  
It was designed to be. In case we had situations like this. It has never been used.  
  
In a few minutes we reached a rather small room, with a few of the glowing plants. Everyone was there. Tobias, still a Hork-Bajir and Marco, still a gorilla, were doing there best to restrain a roaring Rachel.  
  
LET ME GO I HAVE TO- she looked at us. What the. . .  
  
"Jake!" Cassie ran and gave Prince Jake's head a hug. "Is that the only - "  
  
Yes. I said stiffly. The others began to demorph and help the injured Mercora off Jake.  
  
Ghanin! a female Mercora pulled away from the other and rushed toward us. She held the Ghanin's hand.  
  
My wife. Ghanin said lovingly.  
  
"Awww, how sweet." Marco said. "Two questions though. What are THEY gonna do and what are WE gonna do?"  
  
Prince Jake sat down, with Cassie beside him. "One thing at a time." He picked up the Dracon beam he had been carrying. I avoided everyone's eyes. Prince Jake threw it across the ground and it skittered out of sight.  
  
That's it for now. I just had this sudden urge to write. I don't know if it's any good but anyway **crosses fingers and eyes and ears and toes**. Yes, I can cross my toes, without help from my hands or anything. Muahaha, am I cool or what? My ears don't cross though I just made that up ;P Review please, tell me what you think. It ain't over yet, you got ideas I could use? Thanks for the reviews so far. I think at the end I'll make like a whole chapter about thank yous to you guys and stuff. 


	12. I'M STARTING TO FEEL SORRY FOR THE POOR ...

DISCLAIMER: Twelve chapters and I STILL don't own the Animorphs. Maybe my luck will change at thirteen. . . But I did hear something that freaked me out. Is it true that K.A.A. didn't write all the Animorph books? Somone said she got other people to write the books and she took the credit! Is. . .it that true? **lower lip trembles**. . .  
  
NOTE: The voices in my head have returned yet again for some Animorphin fun! Yahoo! Who's turn is it to narrate, lets see. . . why, I believe its Marky-O! Oh yeah and a teeny lil note. All my fics take place before the whole "having to live with the hork-bajir camp" fiasco. I'd place my fic between anywhere #13 and #30. So no one has the taxxon morph yet. And um, the Mercora do have pretty tough shells but definitely not tough enough to withstand Dracon beams. Does the story make sense so far? I could only hope.. Jeez, do my notes/disclaimers seem to get longer every chapter or is it just me?  
  
Marco -  
  
It was at least 3 hours later and we were all cramped into a tiny dark cavern. No one was brave enough to go out yet and survey the damage. And anyway the Mercora were still in the middle of their mourning ritual. After convincing them that no, we cannot remove our legs, they shunted us into a corner. Not in a rude way though. Anyway we tried not to get in the way.  
  
I attempted to hum a funeral song. It was totally sincere I swear. I wasn't trying to be mean or anything.  
  
"Marco shut up you jerk." Rachel hissed. She sat against the dirt wall and her fists tightened around a rock. Even Cassie was giving me an angry look.  
  
Oookay, so maybe it wasn't appropriate. I stopped. Oh well, I think I was humming the graduation song anyway.  
  
The Mercora were all lining up. Somehow they had gotten a hold of several lengths of brightly colored cloth. Then they began to rub their legs together.  
  
"Oh man." Jake complained so only we could hear. We all put our hands over our ears, preparing for the screeching noise.  
  
Hmmmmmmmmmmmm. Hmmmmmmmmmmmmm. Hmmmmmmmmmmmmm.  
  
What the - Tobias said. Instead of nails-against-the-chalkboard screeching that made me want to rip off my ears, they were producing a low monotonous humming.  
  
"It sounds like bees." Cassie said.  
  
"Could be their rendition of the funeral march." Rachel speculated. Then she eyed me, "Or the graduation song."  
  
"Hey how am I supposed to know the difference? Do YOU know how the funeral march goes?" I asked.  
  
"Duh." Rachel rolled her eyes. And she began to hum. . .the GRADUATION song.  
  
Um Rachel, that's what Marco was doing. Tobias informed her.  
  
"What?" she tried again. And again. "Jeez, how does the funeral march go?"  
  
"Or the graduation song." I said in a high squeaky voice meant to mock Rachel. She tried again.  
  
"Hey was that it?"  
  
"Uh, wasn't that the wedding march?" Jake asked.  
  
"Crap."  
  
Despite all of them giving me grief over not being serious enough, they all became engaged in a whispered conversation on how the funeral march goes. Figures.  
  
Suddenly the humming stopped and Ghanin stood up, supported by his wife and some other females.  
  
Let us bring out our inner grief into the physical world. he said. Then he looked at us. You must bear the pain inside.  
  
We nodded. Then the humming resumed. Ghanin mentioned the names of every Mercora that was lost. The last name mentioned was "the Great and Virtuous Master Nogbert". Cassie motioned for us to bow our heads, so we did. I looked at Ax, whose fingers were twitching. What was his problem? Probably worked up over what he saw out there.  
  
Then suddenly, without warning, each Mercora broke off one of their needle-like legs.  
  
"Whoa." Rachel said.  
  
"That's gotta hurt." I said.  
  
Yellowish liquid trickled very slowly out of the remaining stumps and they each placed their broken legs on the colored cloth. I guess that concluded the ceremony because all of them came out of the line.  
  
We thank our fallen comrades for giving us a chance for a future. Ghanin said. It is now time to rebuild our future.  
  
Jake looked at us. "I think that means we are getting out of here."  
  
He was right. We followed the Mercora out of the maze of tunnels and back into their cropfield. It was burnt to a crisp, everything blackened. Only a few glowing crops had been missed so there was little light.  
  
The Mercora went straight to work moving the bodies, Hork-Bajir and Mercora. Ghanin, his wife, and us Animorphs followed him into the former complex and then into what used to be the control room. Visser Three had obviously done a good job screwing everything up.  
  
"You have to put the forcefield back up." Jake said. "And don't make it permeable to thought-speak."  
  
"Dude, wait, we gotta get out of here." I reminded him. "Remember? Unless you wanna be eating glow-in-the-dark broccoli for the rest of your life. I personally like the good ole non-radiating kind."  
  
Can you not change into any form that can dig out from the tunnel? Ghanin's wife asked.  
  
"Mole probably. We dig through the dirt and into the tunnel then we get out the same way we came in." Cassie  
  
What about Visser Three? Tobias pointed out. He's probably out there right now, about to get in here with a fresh troop of controllers.  
  
There is another exit. A different tunnel not very far from here. It was recently built as a shrine, but it was built rather close to the surface. Ghanin's wife said.  
  
"Cool so we bounce from there. I say we do this as quick as we can, no telling when the Visser and his boys will crash this party." I said.  
  
Yes, I will program the shields as soon as you are safely out of our domain. Ghanin said. You may go to the shrine now, I should have this fixed in a moment.  
  
Ghanin was this generation's greatest shield expert. his wife said proudly.  
  
You will need assistance. I will help. Ax volunteered.  
  
No, I can handle this, I have my wife and the others.  
  
Surely I could be of some assistance. Ax argued.  
  
Ghanin he would be able to help, look at his slender fingers. Ghanin's wife said.  
  
No! Ax backed away about six feet. He stood in the doorway, shuffling his hoofs around in the dirt.  
  
Rachel arched her eyebrow. "What's HIS problem?" she asked, motioning to Ghanin.  
  
Ghanin. . .? his wife said in a small voice.  
  
Ghanin whipped out from beneath him the Dracon beam that Jake had brought into the room where the mourning ritual was held. Our eyes widened. I glanced at Ax, too far away for his tail to be of any use.  
  
"Jeez we just cannot catch a freakin break, can we!?" I demanded.  
  
Ghanin was a controller.  
  
Alrighty that's it for now. Umm, yeah REVIEW please. And uhhhhh yeah that's it. This fic is getting pretty long hehehe. Oh well I like writing it, and I'd probably keep writing it even if I didn't have any reviews. But then it wouldn't be as good cuz I need ideas and advice. Plus they're nice to read =D. Ooooh I confused myself o.0 


	13. SHORT, BUT TO THE POINT KINDA

DISCLAIMER: **sitting on a teddy bear trying to stick tiny ice cubes to her tongue** Huh, what? Oh yeah, disclaimer. Uhhhh K.A. Applegate and Scholastic owns the Animorphs, I don't. Or so I WANT them to think. . . Oh yeah, and no I didn't steal these ice cubes from Pizza Hut. I swear, I paid for these!  
  
NOTE: Wow things are really sucking for the Mercora and the Animorphies, aren't they? Just wanted you to know that they are going to get much better in this chapter. I think. Maybe. I dunno.  
  
Rachel -  
  
Do not move humans or I will fry this entire settlement! the yeerk yelled.  
  
Ghanin! Ghanin's wife yelled. She looked like she was about to collapse. She looked even more unsteady because she was missing a leg.  
  
I was thoroughly pissed off. It was easily becoming one of the worst days of my life as an Animorph. This was SO not the time to be a controller around me. Ax was too far away to use his tail, but I was pretty close. I wasn't as fast, but then again I've seen Mercora arms in action. They are pretty slow.  
  
My fist shot out and slammed against Ghanin's Dracon beam hand.  
  
"Rachel NO!" Jake yelled. Ghanin's hand didn't even move. I guess I underestimated those Mercora arm-muscles. He pointed the Dracon beam at me and pulled the trigger.  
  
There was a short fizzle and a tiny electric bolt flew at me and hit me in the arm.  
  
"Arrggghh!" I clutched my arm, there was a huge jolting pain, but that was it.  
  
Rachel! Tobias yelled.  
  
It's out of power! Ax yelled. He bolted forward and swiped his tail. He severed a couple of Ghanin's legs. Ghanin toppled.  
  
You will fail! You will cower before the Yeerk Empire and beg for mercy but Visser Three will not concede! You will be tortured and infested and -   
  
"Oh shut upffffff." Marco was morphing gorilla. Dude sounds like a Helmacron!  
  
Those pitiful Helmacrons! They cannot overpower an army of ants much less the Yeerk Empire! When the Visser gets a hold of you supposed "Andalite bandits" -   
  
"Jeez, I agree with Marco, shut the stupid thing up!" I said, rubbing my still-stinging arm.  
  
Jake nodded. "He might still cause some trouble, we need to tie him."  
  
"Or knock him out." I suggested hopefully.  
  
"I don't think we need to do that. . ." Cassie said. I sighed and continued trying to massage the throbbing away.  
  
"Hey is that okay?" Cassie asked.  
  
"Yeah. Whatever." I said.  
  
You cannot tie me up I can easily overpower you weak humans. The meddling Andalite too! the arrogant yeerk in Ghanin's head crowed. In minutes Visser Three will return and save me! He will reward me beyond -   
  
Um. Mrs. . .uh, Ghanin's wife? Tobias asked. How do you knock out a Mercora?  
  
She looked shocked, but then gave in. Strike below the shell, between where his two back legs used to be.  
  
We thought about this for a second.  
  
Should I really do that to a fellow male? Marco wondered.  
  
No you shall not! Stop this nonsense and surrender, you will never win! You -   
  
"Just do it already!" I yelled. Marco swifty swung his gorilla foot into that area. Jake and Tobias winced. Ghanin wheezed and all of his eyes closed.  
  
Jake ran his fingers through his hair. "Okay, that was kinda unnecessary but at least my headache is going away."  
  
"We can't leave them here with a controller." Cassie said. "But we cant stay here for three days."  
  
Well me and Ax could stick around. You guys could leave, they could get the forcefield up, and when we've starved the yeerk they can take it down and let me and Ax out. Tobias suggested.  
  
To make a forcefield not permeable to thought speak that would cover our entire domain, it would have to run on its own energy. Energy not given by us. So we will not be able to take it down, it must be permanent. Ghanin's wife said. She was already getting busy hooking up wires in the control room. She had also moved Ghanin in a more comfortable position. Ax bent next to her, watching and helping.  
  
I didn't understand a word of what she said. No one did except Ax, who looked like someone just gave him cotton candy.  
  
Fascinating. By any chance are you speaking of the kinetic rotating energy supplemented by -   
  
"So what do we do?" I interrupted.  
  
"Hey, by the way, what's your name?" Cassie asked.  
  
Ah forgive me, I have been rude. My name is Nuke. she replied.  
  
Our mouths hung open.  
  
Nuke? You've got to be kidding. Tobias said.  
  
Back when we were in the Cretaceous with the first Mercora, we stole a bomb, a "nuke", from the Nesk to try to get us back into our own time. We called it a nuke the whole time.  
  
I was named after a gift given to us by the heroes of the first battle. You. she said.  
  
Oookay. Nice name. Marco said.  
  
Nuke straightened and gave what had to be a Mercora smile.  
  
"First Nogbert, now Nuke. I want to see this Mercora baby name book." I said.  
  
I think I have an idea. . . Tobias started.  
  
"Spill it." Jake said.  
  
Well, this yeerk is kinda cracked. You know, crazy. But we need to get it out of here with us, without bringing Ghanin. He began.  
  
"Yeah. . ." I pressed.  
  
So maybe he'd agree to infesting one of US. We trick him and the rest of us could drag out the controller and restrain him or her until it starves. Like we did with Jake that time.  
  
After a little discussion and some whining from Marco, we came to a decision.  
  
"That's crazy enough to work." Jake said.  
  
The translucent blue walls of the complex suddenly reappeared. We looked at Nuke.  
  
I'm ready to put up the permanent field now. After you leave. she said.  
  
"Yeah, you should probably put it up in the tunnel first. That should stop them for a while. We have to wait for Ghanin to wake up." Jake said. "Now the big question, assuming this works: Who's gonna be the controller?"  
  
And that's a wrap! For this chapter anyway, Review, review, and.review ;-D. This chapter was kinda rushed, but that's because I wanted to get it done by this weekend. I might not update til next weekend (evil school and such). Anyway, I really gotta go, I think my dog is being naughty and burying the neighbors in the backyard! 


	14. POOR TOBIAS! RUN OVER AND GIVES TOBIAS A...

DISCLAIMER: Nope, they still ain't mine. Short disclaimer, and no note too. Cuz I'm not in a quirky mood.  
  
NOTE: Hehe, just kidding here's a note. I wanna thank everyone for the reviews. I don't think I did that yet so, uh, thanks. I followed some suggestions so yeah **grins like a idiot** Also, I missed a huge mistake in my fic. I think someone already noticed but uh, if you didn't I'm fixing it in this chapter (or trying) so I'm sorry. Again. I'm still learning hehehe. Wow I suck at this. . .Sorry, that's the low self-esteem talking.  
  
Tobias -  
  
No one said anything. Being a controller was not a good experience. Jake spent three days as a controller a while back. Fortunetly we found him out early and tied him up in a shack until the yeerk in his head starved. Afterward he never talked much about it, not even to Cassie  
  
Then Ax broke the silence. Prince Jake, I'm afraid I must volunteer. It would be better if it were not you because you have families. And the yeerk would not be able to infest Tobias in his hawk form. I glared at him.  
  
Jake shook his head. "Your normal body is too dangerous to give to a yeerk. You could easily slice and dice us when trying to tie you up. It would be easier to overpower a human."  
  
Ax knows perfectly well the yeerk could infest me. I could go human and demorph to hawk the same way Visser Three could morph with the yeerk in HIS head. I said. So I volunteer, it's my stupid plan anyway.  
  
Rachel crossed her arms and looked at me like she was proud and angry at me at the same time.  
  
"No way we're all in this, we could try and get the Chee to pass as one of us." She said.  
  
Marco sighed loudly. "So what, do we draw straws? Correction: in our completely bizarre circumstance brought about by the utter fact that we're all probably going INSANE. . .do we draw glowing pieces of broccoli?"  
  
Cassie stooped and picked up five stalks that were lying around. They weren't particularly glowy because they had been lying on the ground for a while. She broke one to be half the size of the others and placed them in her fist. She held it out.  
  
"Shortest stalk goes. Who's first?" Cassie asked. Marco rubbed his chin thoughtfully.  
  
"Mathematically there is a better chance of me not getting it if I go first." He said. He began to reach out.  
  
"Didn't you say that once before?" Rachel smirked. "And got picked first?" Marco pulled his hand away.  
  
"Oh yeah."  
  
Jake rolled his eyes and pulled a stalk. Long.  
  
Rachel glared at me silently.  
  
Not this time. I said. I knew what she was thinking.  
  
Rachel picked. Long.  
  
Marco stared at me. "Now, mathematically, I have like the best chance of picking it don't I?"  
  
"One third chance." Cassie said, shrugging. He picked.  
  
Long.  
  
Marco grinned idiotically.  
  
My turn. I knew exactly which stalk to pull.  
  
"No cheating." Jake warned.  
  
Jeez, why would I cheat for this? Besides it's too dark. I lied. I pecked up the tiny stalk.  
  
"And the winner is Bird-Boy." Marco announced.  
  
"You up to it?" Cassie asked, looking at me. I think she knew I cheated. She dropped her long stalk.  
  
Let's do it!  
  
"That's my line." Rachel complained.  
  
I grinned (Note: Grinning bird. Hehe whoa, that makes an interesting nightmare.). Sorry. Please don't remove my gizzard.  
  
"You can keep it. This time." She was joking around, but it seemed strained. I looked at her. Rachel glared back at me while no one was paying attention. So she knew I cheated. Oh well.  
  
"You know this works out okay. Tobias doesn't have many battle morphs." Cassie said thoughtfully.  
  
I started to demorph to human. When I was completed I sat next to Rachel. She looked angry.  
  
"You cheated." She whispered.  
  
I tried out a look of confusion on my human face. "Huh?"  
  
She just shook her head.  
  
We waited for Ghanin to wake up again. Hopefully he would get up soon. In the mean time we sat in the dirt, babbling like we've never babbled before. I saw Cassie run her bare toe across the dirt writing her name in boredom. Jake grinned and used his finger to write "JAKE" underneath. It would have been a pretty nice and romantic scene, had Rachel and Marco not been there.  
  
"Cool." Rachel said with a smirk on her face. She drew a big heart around the names and added a "4ever" like those corny messages in bathroom stalls. Cassie rolled her eyes.  
  
"You're heart looks like a baseball mitt, Rach." I commented. She laughed and slapped my shoulder playfully. I enjoyed it, she couldn't do that sort of thing when I was a hawk.  
  
"You better erase that before Marco - " Jake started.  
  
"Ooooooh, what have we heeeeerreee?" Marco squealed in a high-pitched parody of an airhead. He read the heart aloud. Cassie was blushing so furiously she was sweating. Jake was glowing so red he was getting brighter than the broccoli.  
  
Marco started to write more. "Cassie I will love you for all eternity 'cos I'm a big manly man and I (heart) you 4eva and eva and eva - " Rachel stopped him by shuffling his message and slapping him in the back of the neck.  
  
"I thought it was pretty good." I piped in.  
  
Though I have questions on the grammar and such. Ax said. But the message is rather clear and concise.  
  
Jake and Cassie were suffering through all of this while Nuke looked on in confusion. Suddenly we heard a scraping noise. Ghanin.  
  
You FOOLS! he screeched in our heads. Surely you will be severely tortured now that you have injured the Visser's loyal servant!  
  
"Oh shut u-up." Rachel moaned.  
  
Jake stood up. "Listen we have a deal. The Mercora body is damaged, if you let him go we will let you infest one of us." Ghanin stared. "All of us are morph-capable" Jake added.  
  
Surely you have some sort of plan to deceive me. the yeerk scoffed.  
  
Jake shook his head. "You're right, we've been beaten, you know who we are and Visser Three is waiting outside for us. We're doomed, so we were going to surrender. But we want you to let this poor Mercora go. Let him live his last moments of freedom before your great empire enslaves his race and ours."  
  
Foolish humans. Even you admit our might! then the yeerk sneered. I will not comply, who's to say you will not kill me if I leave this pitiful body?  
  
"Look, we're screwed either way. You have nothing to lose and we won't gain anything in killing you, so we won't." I said. This was nuts. No way it was going to agree. He'd have to be a total idiot!  
  
Simpletons! You wish to free this Mercora? He will be free a few minutes and then be enslaved again. A false victory! I will comply with your foolish, sympathetic plan. he said. If I die you will surely be punished.  
  
My jaw dropped. This yeerk really WAS insane!  
  
"Jeez, what an idiot." Marco commented quietly so Ghanin wouldn't hear..  
  
He's a yeerk. Ax said simply.  
  
I will only submit if the one I will infest will hold his head directly next to this creature's canal. I want to enter straight into his head, if I do not feel it I will return to this host. the yeerk said. Do not think you could pull me out. I will cling and even if you kill me, part of me will live on in this Mercora.  
  
I frowned. I'd been kind of hoping we could just stomp the yeerk after it came out.  
  
"Quick question, where's the canal? I mean, where's the ears?" Rachel asked. We all had a puzzled expression on our faces.  
  
"Uhhh. . ."  
  
"Nuke? Where is your ear canal?" Cassie asked. "Or whatever canal can lead into the brain?"  
  
She blinked at us, which was very disturbing. The same area the large, furry human kicked.  
  
Rachel stared. "The same place as . . .?"  
  
Marco blinked. "What!? Holy crap, that's weird."  
  
No more than having external ears. Nuke said defensively.  
  
I watched, um, between uhhh, that area. A yeerk began to squeeze out from the hole. I quickly shoved my head under there, taking a huge breath. I saw from the corner of my eye the dark slug dangling from the hole. It looked just like. . .  
  
"Ghanin is taking a crap." Marco giggled. Rachel rolled her eyes.  
  
I felt it make contact and swiftly slither in. Rachel was staring at me, digging red nailmarks into her own hands. I tried to give her a reassuring look but I felt a sharp pain in my inner ear. This was it. Suddenly. . .  
  
"Tobias!" Rachel yelled. My knees gave way and I hit the dirt.  
  
NO! the yeerk screamed in my head. It knew our plan. Nonononono!!  
  
I seized control for a millisecond. "He kn-!" I started. He took the control back.  
  
"You fools!" he screamed. He rolled me out from underneath Ghanin. "You think you can deceive me!?" Jake dove for me and tackled me. He and Rachel held me down and Ax quickly raised his blade to my throat.  
  
They got you. I told the yeerk. He ignored my comment.  
  
"Lies! All lies!" he screeched madly. He poured through my memories, gaping at each one, fascinated. But he was still nuts.  
  
YOU WILL PAY! he yelled at me.  
  
Drop dead. I said back.  
  
Feathers sprouted on my face. He was demorphing. Why was he doing that? Ax was standing right there!  
  
I do not care, I am dead anyway! the yeerk howled at me. Great now he's suicidal too.  
  
Shut up, human! he said.  
  
Make me. I dared.  
  
Then he pulled up a particularly bad nightmare I had a few nights ago. We were on a mission, Hork-Bajir were pouring in at all sides. It was hopeless. The others were all lying in a pool of blood, breathing weakly. I was a hawk, flying outside, somehow unable to go and help. Then I saw Rachel, in her human form. She was bleeding. I screamed her name. Then the Taxxons came. I watched what they did to her and her screams echoed in my head.  
  
NOO! NOOOOO! STOP! NOOOO! I screamed in my own head, unable to stop the nightmare from replaying itself.  
  
Not so smart now, are you, human? Is that what you are? Human?  
  
"He's going hawk!" Rachel called. Her voice broke me out of the dream.  
  
Prince Jake! Ax called. He was unsure what to do with his tail.  
  
"Marco morph!" Jake bellowed.  
  
I will warn the others. Nuke said, almost in hysterics. She forcefully pulled Ghanin up, who was still a bit dazed, and dragged him out. He looked at me.  
  
Be strong. he said quietly in my head.  
  
Fools! You will kill your friend!? the crazy suicidal yeerk said, almost fully hawk. From there he could easily morph something else. Ax's tailblade was wavering. Jake and Rachel held on to me as long as they could. I bit their thumbs.  
  
"Ow!" Jake yelled. He grabbed my talons and Rachel grabbed me by the beak.  
  
I will not die easily! the yeerk roared. Then a blade sprouted from my wing. Hork Bajir!  
  
Marco was not even half-morphed yet. Ax seemed unsure what to do, and I doubted he would kill me.  
  
Unfortunately the yeerk knew it as soon as I did. A suicidal yeerk was definitely not a good thing.  
  
Hmmm, I'm gonna have to go with Good ole Tobias on this one. Suicidal yeerks are not a good thing. That's all folks, review. I already know there's some, uh, screw ups. Hehe, I'm WORKING on it, uh, REVIEW please. Hope you enjoyed it. Sorry I just suddenly felt the spirited urge to write, you know how it is. 


	15. OF FORCEFIELDS AND RACHEL SPIT

DISCLAIMER: **chases Ms. Applegate and the Scholastic guys with a Sockem Bopper** Please let me own Animorphs! Please please please please!! **KAA takes a pin and pops my Sockem Boppers** Drat!  
  
NOTE: Whoa cool I wrote this chapter up real quick. **sigh** I'm grounded again. I got a 32 on a math test. Yes, a 32 out of 100. **hides face in shame** but in my defense I didn't get the lowest score. The girl who tried to copy off me did ;-P  
  
Cassie -  
  
I was pretty sure the yeerk in Tobias's head was cracked. Suicidal, even.  
  
Marco was going into his battle morph, and the yeerk was going Hork-Bajir. Everyone was doing something to control the situation, but I didn't know what to do. I felt useless.  
  
"Rachel we have to let go." Jake said. "He's gonna get dangerous." Tobias was almost fully Hork-Bajir. Luckily, Marco was fully gorilla.  
  
Jake and Rachel backed away. The yeerk pulled Tobias's body up. His final blades were SHLOOOPing out.  
  
Ax arched his tail, about to slap Tobias with the flat of his blade. But the yeerk acted quicker. Tobias raised a clawed hand and swiftly slammed it against Ax's head. He dropped like a sack of manure.  
  
"Oh, man." I ran to his side and inspected him. There was an ugly bump that seemed to grow right before my eyes. It didn't looks serious, hopefully he'd regain consciousness soon.  
  
FOOLS! the yeerk screamed. Marco had reached around, holding Tobias. Actually it looked more like a big hug. Tobias's blades were digging into Marco's arms and sides, but he held fast. Tobias thrashed wildly.  
  
You guys I can't hold him much longer! Marco called.  
  
"We have to help him." I said.  
  
Brown fur was already sprouting on Rachel's face. Jake was turning into a tiger. I followed with my wolf morph. But I felt a chill in the back of my mind. I didn't think we were going to morph in time.  
  
AAAAHHHHH! Marco screamed. Tobias's spiked tail came loose and swung into Marco's back. Dark red blood began to seep through his fur. The yeerk guffawed heartily in our heads and roughly kicked Marco aside.  
  
Demorph! Jake roared.  
  
Tobias swung around. He glared at us. We were not even half- morphed, and we wouldn't finish by the time he got to us. How could things have gotten so serious?  
  
You think you could TRICK ME!? the yeerk said, advancing toward us. He staggered a little. Obviously Tobias was fighting as hard as he could.  
  
BANG!  
  
A blue-tinted forcefield appeared around Tobias, trapping him in a small dome about 8 feet in diameter. I swiveled around. Behind us stood Ghanin and Nuke. Ghanin's hand was in the forcefield machine. He must have put up the field.  
  
NO! the yeerk yelled. He banged a Hork-Bajir fist into the field. Again and again, with futile hope. He was definitely insane.  
  
"Jeez, this guy makes Visser Three look like the poster boy for mental health!" Marco exclaimed. He was demorphing and his mouth reappeared.  
  
Thank you. I told Ghanin and Nuke. I began to reverse my morph.  
  
Suddenly Jake cursed. I saw what he was looking at. Rachel, still just a furry human, was enclosed in the forcefield with Tobias.  
  
Ghanin and Nuke jerked. They had not seen Rachel. A Hork-Bajir grin appeared on Tobias's face.  
  
The girlfriend. he said in a slow, oily voice.  
  
Rachel! I yelled. I heard clanking. Ghanin and Nuke were furiously trying to do something with the forcefield.  
  
Alright, human, let's see how cocky you are after I do THIS! the yeerk said. I assumed he was speaking to Tobias. He grabbed Rachel by the neck and lifted her.  
  
NO! I yelled. He kept twitching. Tobias was fighting it, but he could not overpower the yeerk Under the layer of brown fur, I could see Rachel's skin turning blue. He was choking her!  
  
Take down the field! Take it down! Jake yelled. He was a tiger now and I was a wolf, but we could not get at Tobias and Rachel.  
  
We are trying! Nuke said. They were having trouble. We must have accidentally severed a cable. . .  
  
Marco cursed. He was going back to his gorilla morph, although it would not be much help if the Mercora couldn't take down the field.  
  
Rachel kicked at Tobias with her gymnast legs. It had no effect whatsoever. The yeerk laughed and threw her against the side of the field. I ran to next to her. I felt like crying. I was so close, but the stupid forcefield. . .  
  
Keep morphing. Maybe. . . I trailed off. There was no way she could finish in time. The yeerk wouldn't let her.  
  
Your friend's fighting. It's silly really, I could crush him with his own thoughts. the yeerk chuckled at Rachel. Rachel let out a string of obscenities.  
  
The yeerk brought a blade to Rachel's neck.  
  
NO! Jake, Marco, and I screamed at the same time. I raised my paws against the field. I howled at the yeerk. Jake prowled around the dome, growling.  
  
The yeerk grinned a grin insane and full of malice. Any last words to your boyfriend? he asked Rachel in a mocking tone.  
  
Rachel spit directly into the Hork-Bajir's eye.  
  
End of Chapter 15! YEAH, RACHEL YOU GO GIRL! Hopefully all that made sense and uh, did you enjoy? You did, you didn't, whatever, REVIEW! Was this kinda short? Yeah it kinda was, sorry. Anyway, I think the story will start winding down soon. But it ain't over yet, keep checking back. **Sits down and smiles at the ideas formulating in my head about a new story** MUAHAHAHAA! 


	16. PARTING IS SUCH SWEET SORROW

DISCLAIMER: Tis I, Freak Apple. Tis not Katherine Applegate, nor is it anyone from Scholastic Inc. If thou assumeth I owneth the Animorphs, please come hither so that I may slapeth some sense into thy dwindling conciousness.  
  
NOTE: **yawn** Just go read the story I can't think of anything to say. Hey, I heard that sigh of relief. . .**sticks out tongue**  
  
Jake -  
  
AAAGGGHH! the yeerk cried in our heads. He shook his head vigorously and swiped Rachel's spit out of his face. FILTHY HUMAN!  
  
Rachel shot back some surprisingly colorful language. Her fists were clenched. It looked like she was about to attack the 7 foot tall monster with her bare hands. The yeerk raised his wrist blade, preparing to swing it down on my cousin. Her fingers relaxed. I heard her whisper softly.  
  
"It's okay, Tobias."  
  
ZZZZZZZZMMMMMMM.  
  
The blue-tinted field disappeared.  
  
YES! Cassie exclaimed.  
  
Ghanin and Nuke must have disabled it! In a split second Cassie, Marco and I, who were practically pressed up against the field, spilled into the area. The Hork-Bajir blades were fast.  
  
SCHHHHWAPP! His arm hurtled toward Rachel's throat.  
  
GGGGGGGRRRRROOOOOOOWWWWWWRRRRR!!! I roared. I tackled the yeerk a nanosecond before Rachel's head would have gone rolling. The blade bit, but missed the intended target, slashing a nasty gash into Rachel's shoulder.  
  
"AHH! Son of a - "  
  
I WILL KILL YOU! I WILL KILL YOU ALL! the yeerk screamed. He was on his back, thrashing like a fish caught in a net. I carefully placed my paws so as to avoid the whirling blades as much as possible. Cassie and Marco helped keep him down. (Note: Of COURSE I wouldn't kill Rachel!! She's so cool! I just like to put her in predicaments. Who do ya think I am, KA? Hehe. . .)  
  
Oh shut up already. Marco muttered.  
  
Ugh. . . I glanced to my right. Ax! He was waking up. His eyed darted around the scene wildly.  
  
What. . .what? he stammered. Then I guess his memory flooded back into his head. YEERK! He was up on his hooves in a flash and he ran over.  
  
ANDALITE FOOL! I WILL RIP THAT TAIL FROM YOUR HINDQUARTERS SO FAST - the yeerk was interrupted because Ax swung the flat of his tailblade into the side of his head. The yeerk stopped moving. (Note: There ya go, SH :-D)  
  
About time, Ax, you missed the party! Marco said.  
  
We let go of Tobias's immobile body.  
  
Cassie, you can demorph. Me and Marco will stay in battle mode just in case. I said. Cassie nodded. As soon as she was human she strolled over to Tobias, checking to see if he was alright. He was, so she moved on to Rachel, who was holding her shoulder closed. She was trying to hide a painful grimace from her face.  
  
"You should probably morph that away before you pass out." Cassie said, eyeing the blood streaming down her side.  
  
"Gee, you think?" Rachel grumbled. She was mad, and Cassie knew it wasn't a good idea to irritate Rachel when she was mad. She closed her eyes. Nothing happened.  
  
"Rachel?" I asked.  
  
"Wait, just wait!" Rachel yelled. She knelt down.  
  
"She's losing blood fast. Morph NOW!" Cassie commanded loudly. She startled me. She startled Rachel too, because her eyes shot open and she immediately started morphing to bear.  
  
Touchy, aren't we? Marco said, raising an eyebrow.  
  
Cassie raised her hand to her forehead. I guess it was a hard day for all of us.  
  
Hey, it's my job to get the headaches. I said lightly. I saw a ghost of a smile appear on her face. While Marco filled Ax in on what he missed, I went over to Ghanin and Nuke.  
  
Thanks, you saved our butts. I said.  
  
Butts. . .? Ghanin asked, puzzled.  
  
You saved us. Thank you.  
  
We almost killed your friend. Nuke said sadly, pointing with two fingers at Rachel, who was watching Tobias.  
  
"But you saved her too. And us." Cassie said. For some reason the Mercora couple refused to accept our gratitude. They must've felt since we provided them that "service" 65 million years ago they still owed us.  
  
Um, Jake? What do we do now? Rachel asked.  
  
I thought for a moment. We get Tobias out of here as soon as possible.  
  
What is he doesn't wake up before his morph time runs out? Marco asked.  
  
"He'll need an injection of adrenaline. I think we have some in our barn, that should wake him up." Cassie said. (Note: Vets have syringes of adrenaline or something, right? Hopefully. I should start researching what I write. . .)  
  
Who's to say he'll morph back to hawk? Rachel asked.  
  
"We'll find a way. He's psycho, remember?" Cassie assured her. I had doubts, but we couldn't do anything else. I wouldn't put it past the yeerk to trap Tobias as a Hork-Bajir nothlit.  
  
We should do this now, before he wakes up. I said. I looked at the Mercora.  
  
Yes, Nuke will show you the way. Ghanin said. He was leaning heavily on a machine and his wife. He reached out his remaining hand. Everyone was looking at me so I stepped up. I raised my paw and he grabbed my leg as far as he could reach.  
  
Be safe. If we never meet again, I wish you all a prosperous life. Ghanin said. You have beaten the Nesk, you can defeat THEM. he indicated Tobias's yeerk. I nodded my tiger head. He probably had no idea what I was doing, but I was feeling weirded out by the weird handshake.  
  
"You be safe too, Ghanin." Cassie said softly. "Good luck."  
  
Marco picked Tobias up carefully. Rachel and Ax followed him from behind. Cassie and I walked in front, with Nuke leading the way to the shrine she mentioned. We found ourselves back in the confusing tunnels. After about five minutes we reached the room.  
  
Whoa, this is pretty cool. Rachel commented.  
  
Interesting. Ax said.  
  
The room was brightly lit by several glowing plants. They were spread in a strange design that looked a lot like alien crop circles on those Kansas farms. Brightly colored cloth was strewn across the floor. On one wall was another replica of our cave painting. Another had a large rock statue against it that looked a lot like a Chinese New Year dragon. On another hung. . .  
  
Oh, gross, are those fossilized Mercora legs!? Marco gawked. I mean, uh, interesting. . . They were hard, crusty, and dark brownish-gray. Dozens of them hung on the walls.  
  
The legs of Mercora leaders and heroes. Nuke said. In remeberance.  
  
"Um, problem." Cassie said. "A mole won't be able to dig a hole big enough for a Hork-Bajir to fit. Or a gorilla holding a Hork-Bajir."  
  
Wait here. Nuke said. She disappeared for a few minutes. She returned with three Mercora females.  
  
They can dig you out. she said.  
  
Immediately, the three Mercora began to dig. There arms rotated like windmills, clawing through the dirt. They were surprisingly fast. Within five minutes they had dug a hole deep enough to keep a Hork-Bajir in. They continued, slowly sloping upwards. Their heavily muscled arms and claws made them perfect for digging. I had never noticed that before.  
  
A little later I saw a tiny pinprick of light. One Mercora stuck her hand out and widened the hole. It suddenly occurred to me that we had no idea were this was leading out to. I calmly mentioned this to the others.  
  
It is secluded, we sense little vibration above. Nuke assured us. So the Mercora widened the hole and we were greeted by a bright blue sky and lots of trees.  
  
Oh, jeez what time is it? Marco asked.  
  
We were with the Mercora for approximately seven of your hours and sixteen of your minutes. Ax reported.  
  
MY minutes? Listen, blue-boy when are you gonna -   
  
"That makes it about a quarter past four." Cassie said. "About time to get home from school."  
  
School. I had totally forgotten it was a school day.  
  
We hauled Tobias out of the newly dug tunnel and looked back at the Mercora.  
  
I wish you well, heroes. Nuke said.  
  
I hesitated. Um, about the heroes thing. . .  
  
You will always be heroes. To our race and yours. she interrupted.  
  
Cassie shook her head. "No, we - "  
  
We must go. The permanent field will be put up soon. Nuke said.  
  
"So we'll never see you guys again? Maybe after all this is over we can - "  
  
No. I very much doubt we Mercora will have any contact with any other beings for a long time. Nuke said kind of sadly. It seems as though every time we come in contact with others, we lose our own people to evil.  
  
We said nothing. This was true. . .  
  
Good-bye heroes. The other Mercora said. Then they quickly began filling up the hole. Soon the Mercora were swallowed up by the dirt. Cassie sighed.  
  
Well, about Tobias. . . I said, trying to get their minds off the Mercora.  
  
"I'll morph bird. To see were we are and stuff." Cassie said.  
  
Alright.  
  
As Cassie morphed my thoughts drifted back to the Mercora. I was sure the others were thinking of them too. It was twice now that so many of them were killed because of us. And now they were forever trapped under our soil, and they never wanted to be found. Was that fair? Technically, they were here first. Now they had to be hidden underground, never to escape. They may never enjoy our fresh air and sunlight that they rightfully had 65 million years ago. . .  
  
You guys, we're pretty close to that empty shack. Cassie called.  
  
I shook away my thoughts. Time to be a leader.  
  
Let's go.  
  
**cries** That's it, no more Mercora. It really must suck to be them, huh? THIS SUCKS I WANT THEM BACK!! BRING THEM BACK!! Wait, this is my story. Hmm. Anyway, it still aint over. They still got junk to do with Tobias. Other than that. . .it's ending soon. Hope you guys are enjoying this. REVIEW and tell me! Oh and jeez, did you know all the math teachers got together and made up a holiday called "pi day" (3/14)?! Math teachers. . .**tsk, tsk** They almost as looney as me. Oh, and Jinako-chan, I'm one of those people who ruin everything by being deathly allergic to peanuts, hehehe. But hey, thanks for the ice cream and the cherry on top! **tries to eat it all in one gulp like Ax and cinnabon** AHHHHH BRAIN FREEZE! **chokes on cherry pit** 


	17. LEET FREEEDOM RINNNNGGGGGG!

DISCLAIMER: **sneaks to KA's house, steals the Animorphs, and runs away** YES, I OWN THE ANIMORPHS!! **walks through red lasers near the floor and an alarm sounds. Several guards grab me and wrestle the Animorphs out of my hands** NOO! So, close. . .  
  
NOTE: If you want a morning perk  
  
Before school or before work  
  
Don't be sad because - OH!  
  
There's a box of MARKY-O's!!  
  
2nd NOTE - Thanks for the input, Super Hurricane, but I just didn't think it would be okay for them to chop Tobias's head off. For one thing, the Hork Bajir probably needs his brain to be able to regenerate (if you chop off a lizards tail and head its pretty much dead. Will the tail grow back? I dunno.) The second thing you said yourself. Rachel's shoes would get slimy. Hehe. Feet, rather, she's not wearing shoes. :-D Wow, I wrote 3 chapters in 6 days. I'm just spitting these things out like a machine gun.  
  
Marco -  
  
We trudged through the forest, with Cassie the osprey leading us to an empty shack were we were going to keep Tobias until the yeerk starved. It was the same shack we had kept Jake when he was a controller a while back. I hoped Cassie was keeping a good lookout. I know I'd be pretty freaked if I saw a tiger, a bear, a blue alien, and a gorilla carrying a bladed demon monster from hell walk by. Forget freaked, I'd empty my bladder into my pants.  
  
The Hork-Bajir wasn't that heavy to my gorilla body. Not many things are heavy to a big hairy ape. I swore to myself that I would work out until I was almost as strong as a gorilla. Or at least until the muscles showed and I had all the girls at school drooling over my manly physique. Ok, I admit it. I was distracting myself from thinking of the Mercora.  
  
As I pondered over how I would have to give up Cheetos and actually make an effort to lift my butt off the sofa, Jake was rattling off some instructions. I guess he noticed my lack of charmingly witty remarks, because he snapped me back to reality.  
  
Marco, did you hear a word I said? Jake asked.  
  
Of course. I lied. And I will be happy to go out with your cousin, thanks for asking.  
  
Marco, do you want to keep your teeth? Cuz I might just remove them for you the old fashioned way. Rachel threatened.  
  
Anyway, as I was saying. Jake continued. As soon as we get to the shack, Cassie's gonna fly to her barn and get a syringe of adrenaline to wake this yeerk up. We need everyone to demorph and remorph battle mode so we could start fresh with him.  
  
Prince Jake, we have not yet established how we are going to make the yeerk demorph. I believe Tobias might be nearing his limit. Ax said.  
  
I thought for a moment. The stupid yeerk wasn't going to do anything we say. He'd only listen to Visser Three. Hmm. . . Then I felt the light bulb turn on over my head.  
  
I believe I may have a plan. I said. A completely insane one that probably will blow up in our faces, but it's a plan. I explained it to them in an orderly and detailed fashion.  
  
I'd say that wouldn't work, but the yeerk has surprised us so far. Cassie said.  
  
Yeah, might work. Rachel, said reluctantly.  
  
What's the matter, Xena, you don't like plans that don't include explosions, butt-kickings, and us screaming like ninnies?  
  
We arrived at the broken down shack. I probably shouldn't call it a shack anymore, a termite-ridden pile of wooden planks nailed together with rust and a roof that covered about 2 feet would be more correct. Budweiser cans still littered the floor. I was pretty sure they were the same ones as last time we were here.  
  
All right, I'm taking off. Be back in a jiffy. Cassie said.  
  
Jiffy? I asked.  
  
A human unit of time which signifies -   
  
Alright, Ax, I was just kidding.  
  
Okay, let's get Marco's plan into action. Jake said.  
  
Did anyone else feel chills run up their spine when he said that? Rachel asked.  
  
I only feel it when you say "let's do it!" I said.  
  
Well, let's do it!  
  
I put Tobias down on the filthy dirt floor. He didn't seem to be stirring. I immediately demorphed to my dashingly handsome self. The Jake and Rachel followed. Then we went back to battle mode. We'd been doing these morphs all day, and morphing is exhausting. After this I believe I deserved to sleep a good week or so.  
  
Alright guys, I'm here. Cassie announced her arrival. She was a wolf carrying a hypodermic needle in her teeth. Behind her stood a good friend of ours.  
  
What's up Erek? I said good-naturedly.  
  
"Nothing much, except posing as you is a huge pain. Girls kept giving me weird looks and brushing me away like I was a insect." He said.  
  
All in all, a normal day for Marco. Rachel cracked.  
  
Ha. And. . .oh yeah, ha. (Note: Poor Marco, everyone picks on him all the time. . .)  
  
Ok, Erek, work your magic. Jake said.  
  
One second I'm standing in a rotten old hut, the next I'm on the pier of the yeerk pool. Chee holograms.  
  
Ahh, jeez, that was weird. Rachel commented. I looked around. It looked exactly like I remembered it. A pit were voluntary controller scum watched TV and laughed their cares away. The gray, sludgy pool itself, filled with writhing yeerks. Several Hork-Bajir, Taxxons, humans, and various other aliens. And large cages filled with humans that were screaming, crying, and just staring off into space. Basically, if I had to imagine hell on earth, this would pretty much be it.  
  
Go for it, Cassie. Jake instructed. Cassie bent her snout low and jabbed the needle of adrenaline into Tobias's neck. Then she pushed the plunger in with the tip of her nose.  
  
It should take a sec. Cassie informed us. We waited. For quite a few seconds. The seconds turned into minutes.  
  
Um, how much longer? I asked.  
  
I hope that was enough. . . Cassie said worriedly. I wasn't sure how much a Hork-Bajir needed.  
  
Suddenly Tobias twitched.  
  
There ya go. I glanced around at the others. Erek had given us a makeover too. All of us looked bound by chains and thick cables and guarded by several Hork-Bajir. Ax was not tied up, he was playing the part of Visser Three, and thanks to Erek he looked it.  
  
Unhh. . . the yeerk lifted himself up. He stared. V-v-visser! Visser, it is I, Evlan 913! Your faithful servant!  
  
Evlan 913, you have served me well. Ax boomed in his best Visser Three voice. I was impressed. Thanks to you I have captured the Andalite bandits.  
  
Evlan looked us over, with a huge smile. I told you, fools. I TOLD YOU!  
  
Evlan you have completed your duties. You must now return to the pool, were you will await a debriefing. Do not worry, you will surely be promoted. I will allow you to choose an Andalite to infest. Ax said.  
  
Visser, I am at the very beginning of my feeding cycle, there is no need for me to return to the pool. You may ask me anything now, I have MUCH to tell you!  
  
Ah, well. . . As was stuttering. I grimaced, that wasn't Visser Three-like. Your morph must be running out of time. Please revert to your hawk form.  
  
No! Jake hissed.  
  
Hawk form. He said HAWK!  
  
Evlan looked startled. How did you. . .  
  
I meant Andalite. He corrected himself.  
  
That was not good. Rachel said.  
  
Bad, even. Cassie added.  
  
Evlan looked strangely at Ax. I think he was beginning to realize -  
  
Quickly, if you demorph now I will reward you beyond your wildest dreams! As said. This excited Evlan. Stupid power-hungry, crazy yeerk.  
  
Yes, Visser! He demorphed as quick as he could to hawk. Erek put a surprised look on Ax's face.  
  
What is the meaning of this? he roared.  
  
Please, Visser, let me explain! Evlan pleaded.  
  
Evlan, please remove yourself from this creature's head, I wish to find out for myself. Ax was doing a decent job. He had fixed up his mistake pretty good.  
  
Yes, Visser, but then I must become this creature's TRUE form. Evlan said, as if he were about to give Visser Three a present. He morphed to human Tobias.  
  
HUMAN! Ax cried.  
  
"Yes, Visser." He pointed at us. "They are all - "  
  
SILENCE. LET ME INFEST THIS HUMAN! Ax yelled. In reward for your service I will allow you to infest my own Andalite body.  
  
Tobias's eyes were practically brimming with tears of happiness.  
  
Jeez. Jake muttered.  
  
Soon, we saw a gray tip poke out of Tobias's ear. The yeerk slowly slithered. Tobias fell on his stomach and the yeerk plopped down on the dirt. Not the concrete floor of the yeerk pool, the dirt. Erek had removed the hologram.  
  
Tobias didn't look up. He clutched his hands into fists.  
  
"GET AWAY FROM ME YOU EVIL SON OF A - "  
  
Tobias? Rachel said softly.  
  
Tobias jolted. He turned his head up at the grizzly bear. The not- tied-up grizzly bear.  
  
"RACHEL!?" he gasped. He looked at all of us, and his surroundings. We were free. He was in the shack. His eyes landed on Erek. He stared in disbelief.  
  
"I thought. . ..I thought. . ."  
  
Nope, we're free and ready to rumble. I said.  
  
All a ruse. Our Visser Three did a pretty good job there. Jake said.  
  
Ax beamed. Rachel was swiftly demorphing. We decided to go human too.  
  
Tobias was breathing hard. "You. . .you. . ."  
  
"All MY plan." I said proudly.  
  
"Are you okay Tobias?" Cassie asked. He nodded.  
  
The last of Rachel's fur was sucked into her skin. Her black grizzly eyes changed back to their cool blue. She was Rachel again. A human Rachel and a human Tobias.  
  
Uh-oh.  
  
"Rachel!" Tobias sobbed.  
  
"It's okay." Rachel said. She bent down and Tobias ensnared Rachel in what had to be the tightest hug I'd ever seen. He buried his face in her hair. She stroked his back gently.  
  
I was about to say something, because that's what I do, but I was stopped. Cassie clamped her hand over my mouth.  
  
"Shhh." She said with a smile. Jake grabbed my arms and pulled me out of the shack, also smiling. He motioned Ax to follow. Ax was thoroughly confused, but he followed us anyway. Erek came out.  
  
"I'm gonna go tell my friends to clear out so you could go home." He said, referring to the Chee who were playing the others. There was a sheepish grin on his holographic face too.  
  
As they pulled me away I just caught a glimpse of Tobias and Rachel's faces coming together, before they dragged me from my view.  
  
"Aw, come on! Not even one joke?" I whined. They laughed and we waited outside for a few minutes.  
  
"Hopefully they don't go any further in there." I said suggestively. Jake raised an eyebrow and got up.  
  
"All right, what do we do about the yeerk?" Jake called in before we entered. Tobias was still gripping Rachel like his life depended on it. I looked at the yeerk.  
  
I believe I know what to do. Ax said bluntly.  
  
"Me too." Rachel said.  
  
I picked up the yeerk and put it next to Rachel and Tobias. Rachel took a rock and pounded on the yeerk once. That was easy. So easy to kill a yeerk. Hard to believe that little slug almost wiped us out.  
  
"It's over." Cassie said, looking away.  
  
"For now." Jake said with a sigh.  
  
Awww, wasn't that sweet? Not the squished yeerk thing, the Rachel and Tobias thing, hehe. I thought so. Tell me what you think REVIEW. Well, I'm going to write one more chapter after this. You know, to tie things up. Then after that comes a chapter thanking all the reviewers. After that. . .this story is COMPLETE. Everyone read my next story, it will be coming soon. **wipes away tear** I'm gonna miss this. Remember: one more chapter, don't give up on me now! 


	18. THE YEERKFREE DAY

DISCLAIMER: KA isn't using the Animorphs anymore, I don't see why I can't own them. **pouts** Hey, you think she'll trade for MY series the Tomato- Licking Billy Goats?  
  
NOTE: Last chapter. I almost didn't want to write this **sniff** it's OVER! It is kind of unnecessary, but I just wanted to add one more. You know, to give things more closure. And they deserve to have a little fun after the crap I forced them to go through, hehe.  
  
2nd NOTE: Mr. Triple Point pointed out (hehe that sounded funny) that the plan in the previous chapter may not have worked because Erek's programming would not let him help them kill a yeerk. And he's totally right. Let's just say they didn't tell Erek they were goin to kill Evlan. What the android don't know wont hurt him, right? :-D  
  
Rachel -  
  
It was finally Saturday. After the whole Mercora and yeerk fiasco that Tuesday, we still had to wait three whole days until the weekend. Three whole days, after foiling the yeerks' Chris Rock plan, discovering a sentient race underground, causing the death of all the males, finding out we were the oldest human legends ever, and having Tobias as a controller. For most people that would be a lot to stomach, but no one else had to stomach it. That was our job, saving the world. Hurray for us. We never get hurrays. It bugs me sometimes. But the fact that bugged me more was that those three days we had to go to SCHOOL. Yes, school.  
  
Go figure.  
  
We had learned that the yeerks were abandoning the club project. They were just going to leave what was left of the building and put up a "Condemned" sign. Several tractors were still parked there. It was just another construction site now, not much different from the one were all this began. Erek told us Visser Three had claimed the tunnel was an old storage facility and of no use to them. Probably to save his own butt for failing to stop us and get new hosts.  
  
Marco pointed out this wasn't necessarily a good thing. The club would still have been a pretty good recruitment station. The fact that they abandoned it just meant they were up to something bigger and more important. Whatever it was, we were going to have to screw it up somehow.  
  
But we weren't allowed to think about that today.  
  
It was a breezy day at the beach. Surprisingly it wasn't crowded. The sun was half-hidden beneath the clouds so I guess people just thought there was going to be rain.  
  
Jake was trying to force his dog Homer to let go of his Frisbee. He wasn't having much luck, as Homer ran down the dunes happily. Marco was manning the barbecue pit.  
  
"It's a man's job to barbecue" he had said in his deepest "man voice".  
  
"So why are YOU doing it?" I had said.  
  
Cassie was with Marco, explaining the dangers of red meat.  
  
"Come on, Marco, do you not remember what goes on in a slaughterhouse? With Ax?"  
  
"Yeah, and if I remember correctly two days after you had Burger King for lunch."  
  
Cassie grinned sheepishly.  
  
"Oh, fine, clog your arteries with calories and fat and die of a heart attack before you turn 40. I don't care." Then she trotted off to help Jake with Homer. She was actually wearing the bathing suit we bought. Unfortunately I couldn't get her to take off the big baggy shirt she wore over it. Oh well, Jake certainly didn't seem to mind. Neither did Marco, whom I had to smack in the head for staring at her legs.  
  
Ax was inspecting the edge of the water. Earlier he had been poking at a poor starfish. Now he picked up a new "fascinating earth sea creature". A crab. He gazed at it thoughtfully.  
  
"Ahhh! Ahh!" he yelped. The crab clamped down on his thumb. He flailed his arm wildly, trying to get the crazy crab off his finger.  
  
I laughed. I felt an arm wrap around my shoulders. Tobias laughed too. We were sitting on a towel fiddling with the radio Jake had brought along. It was old and busted, so we were having trouble finding a station.  
  
Seagulls were flying overhead. They were making a soothing "Caw" noise. At least I thought they were soothing.  
  
"I HATE those guys. I feel like going hawk and making those stupid gulls shut up." Tobias complained.  
  
I laughed. "Cool, I'll help you kick butt on the gulls." Then I ruffled his dirty-blond hair. "You know, you need a haircut."  
  
"Do not."  
  
"Do too."  
  
A seagull swooped over the barbecue pit. Suddenly a large white mess appeared on one of the burgers.  
  
"Oh GROSS!" Marco exclaimed. Then he turned to Ax, who was sucking on his finger. "Shh, don't tell Rachel."  
  
"I heard that!" I called.  
  
"Darn."  
  
"Marco, are the flamed pieces of bovine carcasses finished? Ished? Ish?" Ax asked hopefully.  
  
"No, but do me a favor and say that when Cassie comes over." Marco said with a mischievous grin. "They'll be done in about 5 minutes."  
  
"Ah. Five of your minutes."  
  
"There YOUR minutes too! Jeez, when are you gonna get over this!?"  
  
Finally Jake and Cassie were able to wrestle the Frisbee from Homer. Homer sulked for a moment, but then set off after a bunch of seagulls who had landed to eat a spilled box of French fries.  
  
"Frisbee time!" Jake called to us. "Hey Romeo, get your hands off my baby cousin!"  
  
Marco and Cassie laughed loudly.  
  
"Baby cousin? We'll see who's the baby." I growled. I got up and brushed the sand off. "Come on Tobias, we have beat Jake's butt into the ground."  
  
"Lead the way." I didn't really kick Jake's butt. Scratch that, yeah I did.  
  
Soon we were just six happy, giddy kids playing Frisbee on the beach. Well, five happy kids and one boy who was pissed off at a crab. I hoped we could have another yeerk-free day soon, but I knew that was doubtful. They were always up to something. Oh well, I'd enjoy this while it lasted.  
  
Then when the time came I'd kill every filthy yeerk on the planet.  
  
**sobs uncontrollably** NO! ITS OVER!! NOOOO! **wipes away tears** Okay..okay..**one final sob** There, done. Now, everyone REVIEW, I hope you liked it. Next chapter won't be a real chapter, but a chapter dedicated to YOU, the readers. **smiles like a maniac** Can't wait to start writing my next story! 


	19. REVIEWER'S CHAPTER

Howdy, the name's Freak Apple. If your reading this, you probably read through my entire story THE SOMETHING. Or your just a weirdo reading the last chapter of a story you never read, hehe. Anyway, if you did read it, I want to thank you. A lot. I did my best to make the story enjoyable, keep the Animorphs in character, and capture the style of K.A. Applegate herself. I couldn't keep my corny jokes and various other craziness out, though. Sorry bout that, hehe.  
  
One thing I'd like to point out is the title. "THE SOMETHING". Let me just say that wasn't the intended title of my story, I just couldn't think of one when I began. Thus, I titled it "Something". I was going to change the title as soon as I thought of one but guess what. I never did :-D Anyway, I've grown attached to the title so I'm not going to change it.  
  
Another thing, I forgot if I mentioned this, but it occurred to me I never gave a name to the yeerk's Comedy Club. I just kept referring to it as "the club". Hehehe, I suck at naming stuff. It probably doesn't matter much but still, it bugs me.  
  
One more. I just noticed in chapter 4 I had a few religious references. I didn't even catch that and I truly hope it doesn't offend anyone out there. Really. And if you really want me to change it, just review me and I'll re-upload it. Sorry.  
  
Anyway enough of my babbling about my story, it's time to babble about YOU!  
  
Freak Apple - Hehe, I was my first reviewer! Go me! Ok enough about loserly me. . .  
  
A la Queen Isabella - MY FIRST REAL REVIEW EVER!!!!! THANK YOU!!! I have no idea if you ever continued with the story or if you just read the first chapter and stopped. Either way, you gave me my first review and it will always have a special place in my heart. Perhaps in my left atrium? (Sorry, I'm taking AP Biology. I'm starting to make jokes like my teacher. . .**gasp** quick someone give me sugar!!)  
  
Super Hurricane -Whazzzupp buddy? I owe a LOT of this story to you and your suggestions. I hope it turned out okay for you. Oh, and again, I'm sorry for calling Michael Jackson a freak. I'm a freak **makes monkey noises** see? Anyway, thanks for reading I hope you read my next story, I believe I will call it THE ISLAND. Yes, I will be giving it an actual title now. You should get a kick out of it.  
  
Amy Angelbade - Woo hooo! Another quirky in a weird dorky sense person!! Awesome, I thought I was the only one. **hug** Glad you like my story, stick around for my next one. Hopefully I will stay quirky in a weird dorkish sense, since it amuses some people. Most people think I'm just an annoying loser **sniff** Oh well, I was made for people to laugh and make fun of me. I love it!  
  
Early - One of my favorite writers on FF.net. Your stories are awesome and I hope I will be able to write like you one day. And update them, dangit! Hehe. Anyway, yeah, thanks for saying my story is not a load of crap.  
  
Oedipal Kat - You think my chapter titles are absolutely insane, eh? Well, I agree. Hehe. And I wouldn't have it any other way. I just do weird freakish things like that. Hope no one minds. Thanks for enjoying and happy to hear you didn't think it was crap either! You are commanding me to write more stuff? **salute** YES MA'AM!  
  
Stink E. Burrito - I love your name!! Grrr, I want that name!! Oh well, glad you enjoyed my story. And my notes and disclaimers too. Most people don't get my dorky sense of humor, except for mah buddy Amy Angelblade over there **waves**. I promise I'll write a new fic soon. Go put your wrath away, hehe. Thanks for reading!  
  
DawnofEast - Yeah, I get a little lazy with the reviewing too. It's cool, though you actually did review. Thanks for pointing out my weak points, I'm totally trying to fix them. I re-read some of the chapters and found that you're right. No, I don't want to be a writer when I grow up. I don't think its that big a loss to the world of literature though, hehehe. I am serious about being an astronaut, and I kinda think Animorphs had something to do with it. I hope you read my next fic so you could, y'know, gimme some pointers and stuff? Oh, and what's a beta-reader?  
  
Jctigerwolf4e - Hehe, Jake and Cassie fan huh? Cool, I'm more a Tobias- Rachel person myself. Anyway, I've said it before and I'll say it again. You should write more fics. I read your other one and I liked it. Don't give up now, buddy! And thanks for reading and reviewing all those times.  
  
Flash1038 - Whoa, a Marco and Rachel person. Now you don't see that everyday. **ponders that over** actually, I think you're totally right. Maybe there is something there. . .hmm. . .I'll definitely have to look into that. Actually, that would make a GREAT idea for. . .uh. . .**grins mischieviously*. . .nah maybe in another story. . .  
  
Lauren - HECK YEAH LOONEY PEOPLE RULE!!!!  
  
Philip (Triple Point) Walker - Whazzzzuppp?? Hehe. Thanks for pointing out the Erek thing. Twice. I don't know how I missed it the first time. Anyway, yeah, the Animorphs told a little **lowers voice and whispers** fib. **Gasp!** You think I'm the master of fear and torture? Awww, get outta here **blushes** And thanks for reviewing! And its true, the Animorphs never get cool stuff. But hey, I let them handle a Dracon beam this time! I always wanted to try one. . .  
  
EsotericEric - Thanks for the review! You actually sat there on a pretty Friday afternoon to read my story? **gawks at Eric** Welcome to my world! Hehehehe. On Fridays if I'm not in front of the computer, I'm usually eating something high in saturated fat or sniffing people. I'll definitely keep my eyes peeled for your stories.  
  
Nith - Glad you enjoyed. I am working on a sequel, and I should upload the first chapter pretty soon. Three sequels? Hehe, I could see me doing that. . .Well, I'll just concentrate on this one first. It's gonna be called THE ISLAND, unless the voices in my head tell me otherwise.  
  
Jinako-Chan - Last but not least. . . .JINAKOOOO-CHAAAAAN! Heyyyy, buddy, I know I shouldn't pick favorite reviewers but **nudges you in the ribs** Nah, I'm kidding, I love all the reviewers. SPREAD THE LOVE, HOMEYS! Thanks for giving me all the energy-pumped reviews! And I forgive you for trying to kill me with peanuts, hehe. And keep writing your Threads of Fate, dangit! Hurry up! Faster!! **grabs Jinako-Chan and shoves her into the computer chair** NOW! GO! Oh, and Burger King? It can kick McDonald's boot-tay!  
  
I know there were others who reviewed but I'm feeling unbelievably lazy all of a sudden. It's not personal or anything. THANKS FOR YOUR REVIEWS!!  
  
And for the rest of you who might review after I write this chapter, I want to thank you too! You know, it's never too late to voice your opinion, I just might decide to re-do a chapter because someone gave me a really good idea.  
  
If you really wanna tell me something, my email is now on my profile.  
  
THE ULTIMATE DISCLAIMER: **takes deep breath** Alright, I DO NOT own or intend to offend. . .  
  
anything included in the Animorph series, Ms. Feingold (she's MY English teacher), Chris Rock, Xena: Warrior Princess, Michael Jackson, Doritos, The Brady Bunch, Sailor Moon, Cartoon Network, the Pringles slogan, salami and peanut butter sandwiches (that was invented by my friend), Gregor Mendel, Cinnabon, Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs ("High-ho. . ."), Nintendo's Metroid: Prime, Batman, Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Full House, LaZBoy, the Cretaceous Period, Ax fighting with his hooves (I got that from another fic), the Funeral Song, the Graduation Song, the Wedding March, the decision method of drawing straws, the theory of Probability, Crop circles, the Chinese New Year dragon, Cheetos, the idea light bulb, Budweiser, the jiffy, Burger King, and Romeo and Juliet **gasps for air.** I don't even own this disclaimer, I got the ultimate disclaimer idea from L. Emmist.  
  
BUT I DO OWN: The story, Rina the controller, the Greenway building, the Sharing's Comedy Club, the petrified mouse, Ax's method of disabling Gleet Biofilters, the Controller with the eyebrow piercing, the Mercora tunnel, Snake-Boy, Marco's rendition of the Power Rangers theme, the Mercora anatomy, glowing vegetables, the Mercora cave painting with the short Marco and big-thighed Rachel, the First Battle, Nogmert, Ghanin, Nuke, Spirits of Garn, Mercora applause, Mercora women and children, the tunnels and shrine room, the Jake-Cassie love message, Evlan 913, the Tomato-Licking Billy Goats, and finally. . .MARKY-O's!!!!!  
  
That's it, this is completely done. Hehe, yeah that's redundant (vocab word!) I don't give a hoot. Well, keep your eyes peeled (ewwww) for my next story, coming to a FanFiction.Net near you! **Throws some confetti in the air** I already have a rough idea about what its going to be about, but I could always use your help. Also, maybe someday I'll figure out how to make things bold, italics, and indented. Can anyone help me with that?  
  
If you want to read some other little fics, click my pretty blue name name to see my profile and all the fics I've written. They were just little ideas to clear out my brain, I didn't spend nearly as much time on them as I did on THE SOMETHING. I'm gonna take this opportunity to squeeze in some pluggage:  
  
THE CONFUSION: If you are truly bored and don't mind some complete stupidity/retardedness, read this! I warn you, it's all just a parody, everyone's out of character, and there are a few questionable words and situations **wink wink** Judging from the reviews, some people liked it, even thought it was funny. Maybe you will too. Or maybe you will just think I'm stupid and stop reading my stuff forever :- (  
  
THE CONNECTION: Short, cute little thing I wrote when the voices in my head were talking too much. About the Animorphs before the whole construction site thing. I think it's cute. . .  
  
HARRY POTTER AND APPARATER'S ED: If you're a Harry Potter fan, you know how you have to take an Apparating test before you are allowed to apparate in the wizarding world. Well, I decided to make apparating like driving. So Harry, Ron, and Hermione have to go through Apparating school to get their apparating licenses. At least we know none of them will be denting any trashcans. . .  
  
AND MORE TO COME. . .  
  
Also, under my "favorite stories" list I got some great fics that I loved (they're mostly stupidly funny). Check that out too.  
  
And so, until next time, this is Freak Apple, signing out. It's over, go home. Go. Eat some Oreos! (I do not own Oreos, Nabisco Foods does.) **grabs all the reviewers hands and forces them to do the Electric Slide** It's electric, BOOGIE-WOOGIE-WOOGIE! **juggles parking cones**  
  
THE SOMETHING by Freak Apple started February 7, 2003 completed March 28, 2003 


End file.
